Welcome to the World
by Shimo Ino
Summary: Harry gets sorted into Hufflepuff. Would his life be any better in the undeveloped house? Yeah, I think so too! AU Adopted from Kyuubi08
1. Tell Me What You've Heard

**Welcome to the World**

Tell Me What You've Heard, Tell Me Who've You Seen,

Up On That Marque

Cause I've Got A Sneaking Suspision

That Everybody In Here Has Something To Hide

--'Oh The Drama' by Faster Than Fashion--

.

Originally by Kyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Harry Potter sat on the Hogwarts express, staring out the window at the throngs of students that were outside, running around and talking to people that they had missed over the summer. Harry knew none of them. If only he had been a part of the wizarding world, he might have known someone. If only he had been a bit braver, he would've been out there running around with them, but after years of living with the Dursley's abuse, he had become a little withdrawn, and a little uncomfortable when he tried to make friends.

Right now the only people he could really call friends was a man he hardly knew named Hagrid, and an owl. Hedwig was the one and only present Harry had ever received that didn't involve pain on his part. Hedwig was the perfect gift in the fact that she always seemed to know when he needed her. He had spent a good a good part of the summer stroking her feathers, and simply talking to the owl. He was overjoyed that he now had someone to talk to that wouldn't judge him.

Hagrid had to have been the only person in Harry's life that had treated him as if he was a human being and not a slave. This spoke wonders to the boy. His entire life he had been ridiculed and made to do all of the chores that Dudley wouldn't do, and his parents didn't force him. Hagrid had been the one that showed him that there was more to life than living to serve the good for nothing people that he was forced to call family. Hagrid had opened his eyes to a whole new world that he would now be a part of. _Maybe life will improve_ he thought.

His thought process was disturbed as he heard the door to the compartment open up behind him. He turned around and saw two girls standing in the door way with their trunks behind them. One of the girls had her blond hair in pig tails, while the other had strawberry blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. If he had been any older and didn't think that girls had cooties, he would have thought that they were pretty cute.

"Hello," said one of the girls, the one with the pigtails. "All of the other compartments are all filled up, and we were wondering if we could sit with you?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I don't mind." He stood up, and helped them place their luggage in the overhead racks. The girls smiled and sat down across from him as the train lurched forward, setting the train forward on its journey to Hogwarts. After a few minutes of silence, the blond girl that spoke up earlier introduced herself. "My name is Hannah Abbot, and this is my best friend, Susan Bones. We're first years this year."

Harry smiled back at them. "I'm Harry Potter." The two girls' eyes widened at that, and flicked upwards to his forehead, eyeballing the lightning bolt scar.

"Wow," Susan breathed. "I heard you were supposed to be in our year. My auntie told me you lived with Muggles your entire life. What were they like?"

Fear crept into Harry's eyes. "It was horrible. Well, not all Muggles at least. Just my aunt and uncle."

Both girls sensing that this was a sensitive issue for Harry decide not to push the issue. Susan, in an attempt to cover up for the stupid question, decided to ask an innocent question. "That's a beautiful owl you have there Harry. What's her name?"

Harry smiled. "This beautiful owl here is Hedwig." Hedwig heard the praise, and puffed her feathers up, making her seem as if she was smug. "Although she is a bit vain." Hedwig turned her head and glared at her young master as the two girls laughed at the antics of the two.

Talk soon turned to Hogwarts, and their fears about the sorting. "We heard the two twins tell their brother that we would have to wrestle a troll, and however we won would determine which house we went to," Susan told her new friend.

Harry shuddered. "Are trolls exactly how they are in Muggle fiction?"

The girls looked at each other. "If you mean are they big, smelly, stupid, and extremely powerful, then yes."

Harry paled at the thought of having to wrestle with a fully grown troll. Susan smiled at him. "I doubt that Dumbledore will allow something like that to happen, Harry." Harry seemed to relax a little, but his face remained pale.

The door to their compartment opened, and they saw an elderly lady pushing a cart. "Anything off of the trolley dears?" she asked. Harry jumped up. In his excitement to leave this morning, he forgot to eat a proper breakfast, and decided that now that he had a decent amount of money, he would use the opportunity to live a little. Not wanting to seem like a pig though, he turned to his friends and asked, "Want anything?"

Susan blushed, and nodded, while Hannah shoo her head. "I'm good Harry."

Harry turned to the lady, and was about the order Mounds and Hershey bars, but instead of the candy that he grew up watching Dudley eat, he saw boxes that were totally different. He saw boxes of chocolate frogs and bags of jelly beans among the rest of the packages on the trolley. Harry gazed in wonder over all of the colorful packages, and decided to buy a little bit of everything. He paid for his purchases, and stepped back into the trolley. He dumped the packages on his seat, and stared at the packages, wondering what to try first.

Susan had no qualms about what she wanted. "Harry, could you pass me a bag of jelly beans?" Harry picked up a brightly colored bag, and read Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans. He handed them across the compartment.

"Susan, do they really mean every flavored?" Harry asked her.

Susan nodded her head. "They really can be anything. For example." She held up a grey colored jelly bean. "This could be anything from troll booger to strawberry." She nibbled a corner of one, and quickly dropped it. "Merlin is that spicy. I think that one was a habanera."

Harry looked confused. "If you never know what you're going to get, than why would you eat them?"

"Because their great fun to eat Harry," Hannah said, grabbing a bean from the open bag. She popped it in her mouth, and chewed. "Interesting. Pork chops."

His interest now piqued, he reached over and pulled a blue colored bean out of the bag. He looked at it, and pondered if he was really that brave, and silently decided, _Why not?_ He popped the bean into his mouth, and gagged as he tasted salt water. Susan saw the look on his face, and asked," Watch get Harry?"

He swallowed the bean down and choked out, "Sea water."

Together they devoured the bag, Harry tasting mint, grass, sprouts, and a gray yellow one that tasted like sweat socks. After the bag was gone, Harry could see why they were so popular. Redirecting his attention to the rest of the candy, he saw a five sided box that contained a chocolate frog. Deciding that it was just plain chocolate, Harry grabbed the package and tore off he top. Inside he saw a frog made completely out of chocolate, and reached to grab it.

The frog however, did not want a one way ticket through the digestive system, and jumped at the window, and escaped through the crack in the glass. Harry watched at this in shock as realization hit him. Hannah and Susan laughed at the shocked expression his face. "It''s alright Harry," Hannah told him. "Frogs always try to escape. The really interesting part is the card at the bottom. Go on, who did you get?"

Harry popped the small card out of the bottom of the box, and looked at the name. "I've got Dumbledore." He read further down, and saw a small biography written about the wizard.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**  
Currently Head master of Hogwarts.

Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel.

Professor Dumbledore enjoys chamber music and tenpin bowling.

Harry looked as the small pile of frogs quickly vanished, and the compartment was filled with the sound of frogs croaking and the laughs as the three tried to catch the frogs and eat them. After the frogs had vanished, Harry looked back down at the card, and saw that the picture of Dumbledore was no longer on the card.

"He's gone!" Harry exclaimed.

Susan looked at Hannah. "Wanna give this a go Hannah? You know more about this than I do." Hannah nodded and looked at Harry to begin her explanation when the door to their compartment, and they saw a bushy haired girl standing in the doorway of their compartment, looking as if she was out of breath.

"Have you seen a toad by chance? My friend Neville lost his toad, and people were saying that they heard croaking coming from this compartment," the girl said all in one breath. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

Harry quickly introduced them all to her. "That''s Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and I'm Harry Potter."

Hermione looked excited. "I've read about you. You're in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts." _Harry shrugged. He didn't care if he was famous or not.

Hannah looked over her shoulder to see a pudgy boy behind the bossy girl and waved at him. "Hi Neville. How was your summer?"

Neville looked up and saw Hannah, and blushed. "It was ok," he said, and mumbled something to Hermione and walked off.

They heard a tapping sound and saw that Hermione was tapping her foot, and waiting for a response. "Well, have you seen any?" she asked.

Susan shook her head at the girl. "Sorry, Hermione, no. That was just a bunch of chocolate frogs."

Hermione nodded. She sat down next to Harry, ignoring the discarded wrappers. "Do any of know which house you'll be in?"

Susan and Hannah both nodded. "We're probably going to be in Hufflepuff. Both of our families were in that house for generations."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know or care as long as it's not Slytherin." All of them nodded at that. They all knew that Voldemort graduated as a Slytherin.

"What about you Hermione? Which house did your family come from?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm Muggleborn, so I'm a first generation witch my family. But I think I might wind up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor."

Hannah nodded. "Respectable houses. Why would you go to Ravenclaw? That's the smartest house in the school. They usually have the highest average in the school.

Once again Hermione blushed. "At might old school, I was known as a book worm and a teachers pet, just because I got straight A's and always had a book on me. Because of that, I never really made friends."

Hannah blinked at that. How could Muggle children be so cruel? She reached across the compartment and gave Hermione a hug. Hermione jumped in surprise and blinked back tears as she realized she was being hugged, and the other two in the compartment were giving her friendly smiles. Hermione returned their smiles and returned Hannah's hug.

Once Hermione had calmed herself, Hannah was about to explain about wizarding photography, when the door to their compartment slid open once again, this time revealing the same blond boy that was getting robes the same time as Harry. Behind him stood two thickly built boys that wore expressions on their faces that made Dudley looks smart.

"Rumor has it that Harry Potter was in this compartment," the blond boy drawled at them. He saw Harry sitting in the compartment, and his eyes flicked up to the scar. "So you are Harry Potter. Charmed to make you acquaintance once again. This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Draco Malfoy. Why don't you come with us and leave the Mudbloods and blood traitors behind." At the word mudblood, Hannah and Susan bristled at that, and then for them to be called blood traitors. The nerve of him!

"I'm actually quite comfortable where I am thanks," Harry told the boy. "But if I change my mind, I'll come find you, but don't hold your breath."

Malfoy snarled. "You will do well to respect your betters Potter. This is not over!" With that, Draco slammed the compartment door shut, and stormed away, with his two body guards following closely behind.

The compartment was quiet for the next few minutes, giving the two pureblood witches time to cool down. Once they did, Hermione asked in a very small voice, "Hannah, what''s a Mudblood?"

"That term Hermione, is a term that bigoted people like the Malfoy's use to degrade Muggleborn witches like you. It shows exactly how stupid that the pureblood bigots that use really are."

"Oh," was all that Hermione could say. She looked out the window, and saw that it was getting quite dark out. "We should change into our school robes. We should be arriving soon." She stood and walked out the door. Harry glanced at the girls, and saw them struggling to get their trunks down from the overhead racks. He got up, and assisted them. Sensing that they had to get changed, he quietly pardoned himself from the room, and went down the corridor and used the loo.

By the time he returned to the compartment, the girls we finished dressing and were just putting on their robes. After they finished, they left, leaving Harry alone, giving him a chance to get changed as well. By the time he was finished, the train had pulled into a station, and all of the students began to pile out of the train.

Walking to the door, he saw a lantern swinging in the air, and a voice that he recognized calling out. "Firs' years over 'ere. Firs' years." Harry smiled as he saw his large friend, and walked up and gave the man a hug.

Hagrid looked down and saw the young wizard, and smiled at him through his bushy beard." "Ello there 'Arry. 'Ow was the trip?"

Harry looked behind him and saw the two girls staring at Hagrid in awe. He did tend to have that effect on people. "I met two girls on train." He waived them over, and timidly the two girls walked over. "Hagrid, this is Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot."

Hagrid smiled at the two friends that Harry had made on his journey to the school. "Good for you Harry. Now if you woul' excuse me, I do have the job of relocating you lot to the school." He called out loudly, "Is this all the first years? Good. Follow me."

Hagrid led them down to the lake where there was a small fleet of boats waiting for them. "Now then. No more than four to a boat." He waited for them to pile into their boats. Harry, Susan, and Hannah piled into a boat together as a red haired kid jumped into. Hagrid got a boat to himself because of his sheer size, and was about to sit down, when he heard a croak of indignation, and pulled a toad off of his seat. "Any you lot lose toad?"

"Trevor!" Neville called out. He jumped out of his boat, and nearly caught his foot on the edge of the boat sending him stumbling across the ground. He blushed, retrieved Trevor, and ran back to his boat.

"Alright then. Forward." The boats started across the placid lake, sending the smallest of ripples across the lake. They followed a small river until they reached a large lake, where they were granted their first view of Hogwarts. There were gasps of shock and awe at the view. Everyone was enthralled by it. Hagrid smiled, his beetle black eyes shining in the starlight. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Within minutes, the boats had reached their destination, a small cove with littered with docks. Everyone pile out of the docks, and gathered at a flight of stairs carved out of rock that led up the cliff face. Once all of the students had left their boats with little problems (the only one being from Neville, who had lost his toad again.)

They followed Hagrid up the steps to a large set of double doors, where he knocked three times. After he let the knocker go, the doors opened, revealing a stern woman. She smiled up at Hagrid, and said "Thank you once again Rubeus. I will take them." Hagrid bowed to her, and walked past her. The woman turned her head back to the students, and smile once again. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, Assistant Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher. If you would follow me to the Great Hall where the Sorting will commence.

The fear that Harry had at the beginning of the trip had returned, and his mouth seemed incredibly dry. He knew he was beginning to become very pale, when he felt a small hand slip into his. He looked over and saw Susan smiling at him. She squeezed his hand, and said "Don't worry Harry, you'll do fine." Harry smiled back at her, and some of his fear left his body.

The group of first years approached another set of doors, this that McGonagall pushed open, and strode through. Inside this room were all the students sitting at four different long tables, with a fifth at the front of the hall. Walking up to the high table, the first years stopped short and glanced up at the elderly headmaster, who smiled at them all, with a distinct twinkle in his eye. Professor McGonagall walked up to the table and pulled out and old hat, a stool, and a sheet of parchment.

All of the first years stared at the hat. _What are we supposed to do with it_? Harry thought. _Are we supposed to pull a rabbit out of it?_

A rip appeared on the brim of the hat and it broke out into song.

_Oh you may not think me pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
your top hats sleek and tall,  
for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
and I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
so try me on and I will tell you  
where you ought to be. _

_You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindor apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends. _

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

After the hat finished its song, the crowd broke out into a spattering applause, and Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "When I call out your name, please come up, put on the hat, and sit on the stool. Once your sorting is complete, please sit with your new housemates.

"Hannah Abbot." Hannah glanced nervously at her two friends, smiled weakly, and steppe dup. Once the hat was on her head, it took a few seconds for the hat to call out its selection.

"Hufflepuff." A table to Harry's right broke out into applause as Hannah went to sit at the table. "Susan Bones." The hat took few more seconds to sort Susan before it called out Hufflepuff. Once again the table to the right broke out into applause as Susan joined Hannah at the table. After she went the sorting sped up a bit, sending Lavender Brown to Gryffindor. After about twenty people had been sorted, McGonagall made it to Hermione's name. Hermione went up and sat on the stool. Unlike the rest of the students, the hat took a bit longer, before calling out, _Ravenclaw._

Soon, Padma Patil (Ravenclaw) and Pavarti Patil (Gryffindor) had been sorted when McGonagall called out the next name on the list. "Harry Potter." Conversation broke out over the Great Hall as Harry walked up to the Hat. Picking it up, he placed on his head, and his vision went dark.

"Curious, very curious a small voice said in his ear. "Smart, very smart, and a good of ambition. A small amount of courage, but that could change. Ahh, you a hard working, and are very loyal to those who have your respect. Now where to place you."

_Not Slytherin. I want a place where I can feel accepted._

Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that-no? Well, if you're sure-better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

**TBC**

I'm just borrowing this fic from Kyuubi08 a pretty awesome writer who is kind enough to give me his time beta-ing! Thanks!! Hope you all like it, cause the last time I tried Harry Potter it flopped. Maybe its because it such a large community. . .?

Shimo Ino


	2. They Gonna Clean Up You Looks

**Welcome to the World**

They Gonna Clean Up Your Looks

With All The Lies In The Books

To Make A Citizen Outta You

--'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance--

.

Originally byKyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Harry slid off the stool as his new table cheered. He dimly noticed that the other tables were silent with shock and for some strange reason, anger. "Thanks," he whispered to the battered old hat as he placed it onto the stood.

'_No problem,'_ He thought he heard as he sat down onto the long benches. "Hi Hannah, hey Susan!"

The two blonds were ecstatic at his sorting, both hugged him silly. Susan noticed that Harry turned as stiff as a board, but kept it in the back of her head, for later.

Next to the raven sat a slightly chubby brunette, who held out his hand to introduce himself sort of pompously. "I'm Ernie MacMillan."

Harry shook it back, not wanting to seem rude. "I'm Harry Potter."

"And I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley, but just call me Justin!" Said another boy, who grinned and waved from the other side of the table.

"Alright," The skinny boy replied. He had barely been here a few minutes, but already felt . . . at home. He'd never really felt that way, but Harry knew that it felt good.

"Well Done!" A cheery voice spoke from behind him. Harry turned, and knew that his eyes were as big as saucers. The speaker was a ghost who was pure white, yet slightly transparent. He was al balding man, and wore a monastery robe complete with sandals and a cross hanging from his neck. "Glad to see you in Hufflepuff," He smiled widely and adjusted his vision to all the new students. "I am the Fat Friar, although I protest the name, and your House ghost!"

"A house ghost? What's that?" The ghost merely smiled, and proceeded to tell the pre-teens about Hogwart's history.

After the sorting finished with Blaise Zambini in Slytherin, the Headmaster stood up to make a pre-feast speech. Harry recognized the aging man from his Chocolate Card on the train.

The beared man stood, eyes twinkling and arms wide open. His robes were even more outlandish than anything that Harry had seen in Diagon Alley, and his cheerful smile seemed to calm everyone in the room.

"Welcome!" He exclaimed sweeping the room with his powerful gaze. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwart's! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He yelled as he sat back down.

Harry had to keep himself from laughing. This was Dumbledore? He turned to Ernie, who was staring at the Wizard with something akin to worship in his eyes. Then he looked across to Justin who was also staring at the man like he was insane.

The kid make the crazy sign and the two shared a laugh. At least he wasn't alone, Harry thought with reassurance. He turned to one of the older students who was introducing himself as a Prefect and asked. "Is he mad?"

The older student grinned at him knowingly. "Oh yes. Very touched in the head, but you'd have to be to run a school filled with children." He laughed, but suddenly looked curiously at Harry plate. "Could you pass the peas?"

Harry turned to his plate, not knowing what he was talking about, until he saw the food covered table. All the plates were filled with food: potatoes, roast beef, peas, roast chicken, gravy, pudding fries, bacon and steak and so much more!

The Dursely's had never starved Harry, exactly, but he had never gotten his fair share either. He respectively piled a smaller amount on his plate that he would have, but after seeing the red-haired kid who had rode on the boat with them stuff his face, it took a bit of his hunger off. It reminded him of Dudley who ate all he wanted, even if it make him sick.

After most of the food was gone and had turned to dessert, their talk turned to family. "My family is pure, for at least nine generations back." Ernie boasted, at little bloated from the feast.

"I'm half and half," Hannah spoke from beside Susan, who had announced that she lived with her aunt. "My dad was a wizard and my mom–well, he thought she was a muggle, but it turns out she was an elemental mage from Ireland! She shocked him silly to say the least!" Her face turned slightly pink from the giggles.

Harry however was immediately interested. "What do you mean a mage? Isn't wizardry the only type of magic we can use?"

Susan looked up from her pudding, and shook her head. Seeing that Justin was also interested, she elaborated. "Hogwarts really only teaches one kind of magic, the one known as Latin magic, respectively. But there are other types of magic's to study and learn about, even if there is no formal teaching here."

"Oh," Harry was surprised, although he felt he shouldn't have been. Of corse there was more than one way to do the same thing! He just didn't think of it at the time.

After more talk, Harry noticed that he was slightly tired, and others were calming down as well. He took his first good look at the staff table, and noticed his head of house, Professor Sprout, who jovially waved to him while finishing her Jell-O. He saw Hagrid drinking deep fully from his goblet, Professor McGonagall talking to Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Quirrell quietly conversing with another teacher with oily black hair, pasty skin, and a rather impressive nose. While talking, he tilted his head and met Harry's eyes, and a sharp pain caused him to choke, almost silently.

"Harry?" Justin asked causing concerned eyes to focus on him. "Are you alright? Did you choke?"

The raven haired teen nodded slightly. The strange teacher had already turned away, ignoring Harry and the rest of the Hall. "Who is that teacher up there? Talking to Professor Quirrell?" They all turned to see, but another Puff beat them to it.

"That's Professor Snape," answered a handsome looking student, a couple seats down the table. He held his hand out. "Cedric Diggory. Third year."

"Harry Potter." He answered, almost automatically. "What does he teach?"

"Oh, Potions." Cedric grinned winningly. "Horrible class actually. At least with him teaching it's been."

Harry winced. He guessed it was too much to expect a nice, competent teacher. The ones at primary school had never noticed anything, and he didn't like the look this one gave him.

The desserts disappeared after a while, and Dumbledore got to his feet. The whole hall fell silent.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"The first years should note that the Forbidden Forest is indeed forbidden to all pupils" Harry heard a snort from further down the table, and a 'shssh'. "And a few of our older students would do to remember that as well." His twinkling eyes flashed to the Gryffindor table where Fred and George Weasly stood up ceremoniously, and began denying autographs.

"No, no really we cant!"

"Right you are brother of mine!"

As the laughter died down, the headmaster continued. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that magic in the hallways and between classes is explicitly forbidden."

"Quidditch Trials will be held in the second weak of term and anyone interested in playing, should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must inform you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to anyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Harry laughed, but was sure that he and Justin were two of the very few that did. "He's not serious is he?" He muttered to Cedric.

"Hopefully not, but must be." The handsome boy frowned, looking up at the light idol. "It is strange though, because usually he gives up a reason why or why not we cant do things. The forest is filled with strange and dangerous creatures, but something inside the school? Kind of irresponsible."

"And now, before we go to bed let us sing a song!!" The old man cried. Harry noticed that the teaches smiles became very stony, very fast. The wizard gave his wand a little flick, as if he were trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon twisted high into the air above the staff table and formed into lyrics. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," He proclaimed. "And off we go!"

The next few minutes could only be described as a horrible accident, one that could have been avoided if only _someone_ had been smart enough not start it.

Harry nervously hummed out the first words rather intimidated by Hannah's pretty, but extremely high pitched voice, Cedric's deeper cry and an older girl on the other side of the table who was singing out the tune to an American band he vaguely remembered as _My Chemical Romance_.

Most of the students finished singing at different times, leaving the brunette and the Weasely twins to battle it out. The red heads had a slow funeral pitch going on, and the older teen was repeating _Dead flies and bits of Stuff_ for the chorus. It ended when the boy's funeral march stopped and they bowed in the girl's wake.

She jumped up and down in victory.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore wiped his eyes. "A magic beyond what we all do here! And now bedtime! Off you trot!"

* * *

"Alrighty, alrighty gather round everyone, gather round!" The tall girl with barely neck-length brown hair beckoned. Her robes swung apart to show frayed jeans and a black shirt with a yellow target sign on the front. Interesting. Harry recognized her as the girl who had beat the singing Gryffindor's in the Great Hall.

He looked around the welcoming Common Room, yellow and black being the main colors. Plush chairs and bean-bags littered the floor, oval tables sat on the sides, several bookcases sat on the wall, the ceiling was majestically made of tinted glass, and the doors leading in and out of the large room were rounded and low to the ground and one large hallway led down the way with seemingly endless doors. It was really, really nice! "Take a seat, this is my year to start the show!" She grinned, her bouncy hair falling over green speckled brown eyes.

Professor Sprout sat in the back as everyone, from first years to seventh, sat on the floor and looked up at the bubbly girl. "First of all, and most importantly, Welcome back! If you're a first year and haven't been here before, then Welcome for a first time! I am the Head-Girl of this year Hufflepuff's, Morgana Bard!" The brunette paused for a moment, looking into the eyes of every First Year there. "Welcome young Puff's, welcome to Hogwarts!!"

"Every year, the Head of the Seventh years gets to do introductions, embrace the youngins' and explain just what is going to happen during the year." She was shifting from one foot to the other, and seemed to have nervous tension running through her body. "Well, first I'd like to explain what bein' a Puff is all about!"

"No doubt, if you've been raised in the Wizarding world, you might be under the impression that the Hufflepuff House is one of mediocrity and the outcasts. Some have said that they'd rather go home than be sorted into Hufflepuff. Almost everyone says lines such as _'better than a Hufflepuff.'_" Some older members of said house looked repulsed and pissed off. Harry himself was more than peeved. What was wrong with some people? Who would say something like that? Morgana nodded solemnly as she stomped her foot down.

"Well they are WRONG!"

The whole room shook, and many people in the seated crowd cheered. "Hufflepuff is the people who stay loyal when the going get tough! We are the friends who never back down, but know how to pick our battles! Who learn, but know when we should keep our knowledge to ourselves! Who make the cut, but work hard for it!"

She now paced around mirroring a badger, their house animal. "We work behind the scenes, making sure that the brave Gryffindor is bandaged and healed when his bravery turns against him. We make sure that the researching Ravenclaw is reminded that even a brilliant person has to rest and stop to eat and sleep! We make sure that the crafty and ambitious Slytherin has the resources to go places!"

"We are the light in this world, the group of people that are virtually from every house! You there!" She pointed to the third year, Cedric Diggory. "Why, Mr. Diggory! What other houses did the hat recommend you for?"

He grinned, loving her antics. "Gryffindor. It said I had the bravery of a lion, but I wasn't at all daring."

"And you!" She spun around to a fifth year girl who had a muggle device in her hand and was furiously casting spells on it. "Sarah Roland? Sarah!" Said girl looked up with a scowl on her face.

"What?"

"Sorting. Hat. Other house."

She shook her head. "Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Apparently I have no ambition and little cunning." She said bluntly.

"Good, good!" Morgana turned around and racked the first years. "You there!" She pointed to Harry. "How 'bout it?"

Harry felt his heart speed up, and impulsively looked down. "Uhh,"

The brunette above him frowned and tilted her head. She bent down and tried to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay? Hey, hey!" She patted his messy hair. "Its okay, Hufflepuff is the least prejudice house around, so you can tell us." He still didn't want to say anything, but knew that everyone was staring at him.

" . . . S-slytherin."

The brunette just shook her head. He heard her mutter, "Darn inbred beliefs. Hey! Who else had a chance with the snakes?" Harry looked back and saw that a lot of other students had their hands raised.

"I bet it's because you're cunning! Or maybe ambitious!" She smiled easily and stood. "But enough about that! I've already explained how the Hufflepuff works, the lifestyle, the people, but this year! This year, with Madam Sprout's permission, I'm trying something new!"

"Its just starting, actually," She whispered schemingly to both Ernie and another first year, the bleach-blond Zacharias Smith. "I came up with the brilliant plan! To start, yes start, what will be known as the Brother-Sister Hufflepuff Act!"

The older teens looked amused at her antics and Sprout openly laughed, as she pulled a large clothed item from off 'stage' and tugged the cover off.

A large wheel, one that Harry recognized from one of the many TV shows that the Dursely's watched. It was black and yellow colored, and to his surprise had his name on it. In big bold letters at the top, it said '_The Wheel of Puff_', and it had the names of the first years to seventh, as Harry could see from Morgana's place on it.

"To explain in length, what I plan on doing with strengthen the love between the different years! In my first year, I was a small scared child, and didn't know who to talk to when I had a problem. The older students were scary and hard to approach, even if they were nice, and when I was hexed by a third year Gryffindor I had no idea what to do! So I've decided! No more!"

"My idea is that the firsties will have a mentor of sorts, like so," She pointed to her name on the wheel. "I'm a seventh year and so I will 'mentor' a first year! But well, the rest of the years wont really have one. . ." All the other students stared at her. ". . .what? I'm sorry that I have the ingrained belief that the other studest can take care of each other. . . " They didn't look convinced. "Fine. I'll tell you guys where the kitchen is alright? Happy?" Many nodded eagerly. Free food! Others didn't. Pssh, we know where the kitchen is!

"But, just to let you know that this is just a trial run. With Madam Sprouts permission, I have my one and final year to prove how awesome this can turn out! At the end of the year, you all will vote and see if it really helped you, and if not," She shrugged. "What can you do? Now! Onward!"

Morgana pulled another seventh year up, and gave him a small baseball hat. The bored red-head just let it go and she pulled a name out. "Susan Bones!"

The blond haired first year jumped up and stood next to the brunette nervously. "Now, I want you to spin the wheel and who ever it lands on will be your mentor for the rest of the year, okay?"

Susan boldly stepped up to the wheel and gave it a good firm pull. The names twirled round and round until they came to a stop next to a Darryl Edwards. Near the back, a dark skinned, tall and deadlocked teen stood. He wore the standard Hogwarts robes, but underneath the normal attire, you could hear the 'chink' and 'tink' of several chains. Susan went to introduce herself and the two turned their attention back to the wheel where Hannah was spinning it. She was handed over to a small oriental-looking girl who was almost as short as she was.

Ernie was paired with the bored, hat wielding redhead named Harold, who just stood there stiffly. Justin was matched with a tall, pale blond, a Natalie Sherman who wore a disarming smile. Zacharias, to his distress was given to a hyper brunette who immediately hugged him and started babbling about how they would stay up late, and do each other's nails and share scary stories.

The seventh year's name was Jimmy Craig.

It was lastly Harry's turn, and some of the students were trying to crane their necks to see him. He ducked his head shyly, and tugged onto the wheel. It turned and turned, finally landing onto his mentor, Morgana Bard. He stared up at the brunette who was grinning madly and smiled. It couldn't be that bad . . . could it? A large oval shaped clock that he hadn't noticed before chimed, and several of the students began to get up and head for the dorm rooms down the hall.

"Alright, you guys! Time for bed, cause I know that everyone is tired!" When a second year yawned fakely, Morgana threw a couch pillow at his head. "And to all First and Seventh years," Said children stopped and turned. "Try to spend lunches and free periods together with your buddy, kay? Get to know 'em. Night Kiddo!" She mussed up the bespeckled kid's hair. "Tomorrow morning, I'll meet you here for breakfast alright?"

He nodded and joined Susan and Hannah who were whispering at high speeds, and gossiping about what was going to happen during the year.

All the years climbed down the large hallway where their rooms were placed, mingling in as old friends met up and greeted each other. Professor Sprout called a good night before walking out of the Common Room and to her own quarters.

Harry and his new house mates turned to the first door, labeled in fine print 'First Year boys' and opened the light brown door. Inside was a huge room with low ceilings and homey wooden floors. The furniture was large and inviting and along with a bed every boy had a dresser, desk, and a small closet.

Harry fell into the plushy, oversized yellow and black bed, sagging in relief when this muscles unwound. "I love this bed!" He exclaimed happily, grabbing one of the giant pillows that his head just sunk into.

Ernie laughed and started to change into his pajamas while Justin looked through his trunk to make sure nothing was missing. Zacharias had been held up by his mentor who insisted on making a 'secret handshake' so they'd always know if they were talking to each other instead of an imposter.

Harry didn't bother pulling off his clothes, but merely wrapped his body in the soothing comforters. It was mere seconds before he fell asleep, leaving the worries he had about the magical world behind.

That night, he had a dream where a strange bright green light zoomed at him, chasing him unrelentlessly. The closer and closer the light got, the louder a strange high pitched laugh got. When it finally hit him the high pitched laughter turned to a deep, low chuckling. He woke up in a cold sweat, and fell back asleep almost immediately. The next morning, he didn't remember a thing.

**TBC**

I plan on taking this fic places! The Hufflepuff's are a noble breed and almost nothing is known about them so I plan on having a lot of fun! They are virtually invisible, and who would care enough to tell them, 'no you cant do that!'?

And I've always wanted to have a character named Morgana. It just suits the magical world, and I've always wondered why people haven't taken advantage of a magically rich name. Oh well, I am!

Just a note, the year is in the 2000s, 2001 okay? Just letting you know!

Shimo Ino


	3. I Start To Wonder

**Welcome to the World**

I Wont Be Sad But In Case I Go There Every Day

To Make Myself Feel Bad There's A Chance

I Start To Wonder If This Was The Thing To Do

--'Call It Off' by Tegam and Sara--

.

Originally byKyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Harry woke in the morning feeling more rested than he had ever in his miserable eleven years of life. His other dorm mates were still sleeping, _they should be_, he thought grabbing his glasses and looking up at the clock. It was only six! Most people were still asleep at this time. Harry had always been an early riser–he had to be. The Dursely's had always demanded that he be ready for their needs, whatever time.

He took his time going through his new furniture, looking over the plain wood and seeing that his trunk was in place he decided to shower and get dressed. Everything in the Hufflepuff rooms were made of wood, and inside the bathrooms there was ivy growing on the walls and ceiling, letting in the rising sunlight. It was a beautiful effect, making the marble room light up. After he was done, the pre-teen put some of his favorite books in his bag, not knowing which classes he had first and walked down the hallway to the vaguely noting that in one of the ajar doorways a large gaggle of sleepy girls who were applying make-up in front of a large mirror that was imbedded into part of the wall. He smirked slightly. They probably didn't even realize that the door was open.

Common Room where only a few other students were up, some reading or dozing off and several others lulled around waiting for others to wake up. When he walked into the room several of them looked up and stared, and he ducked his head and headed to the older Puff that had introduced himself yesterday, Cedric Diggory.

"Good morning Harry," He waved kindly and offering the younger student a seat. Harry sat down next to him, and looked at the book he was reading from. It was definitely a different language, and was made up of several different looking kinds of strange letters.

"Morning, Cedric. What is that?" The brunette looked sheepish for a moment before saving his page and showing Harry the cover. In a fancy lettering, it read '_A Guide to Ancient Runes and other Magical Languages Volume I_'.

"Ancient Runes?" He asked in a confused voice.

Cedric noticed his confusion and elaborated. "Ancient Runes is one of the 'extra' classes that any student can take in their third year. Most people take the classes that match up with what they'd like to do in their life. Like myself-" He pointed. "-I want to be a warder, a Quidditch player or an independent spellcrafter."

Harry's eyes went round. "Wow! What other classes are you taking?" He asked excitedly.

Cedric laughed and pulled out two more books. "Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy. Care of Magical Creatures is pretty straight forward, we're supposed to learn about feeding, harvesting, and taking care of magical creatures. Arithmancy is the study of magical numbers, and how they are used in magic."

"So, they're specialized classes?"

The handsome boy nodded. "Pretty much. There are actually a lot of them, but Hogwart's only teaches a few, you'd have to go to a wizarding collage to learn about any of the other fields."

"Oh there you are!!" Harry heard the cry from the dorm hallway where Morgana was hurrying from. Her hair was slightly sticking up in the back and she was pulling a robe over her school uniform. Her tie was nowhere to be found, and several books and papers were sticking out of her brown messenger bag. "Mornin' kiddo!"

"Good morning!" He greeted back nervously. Harry was excited, it was his first day and his mentor was a bit . . . loud.

"You look ridiculous." Cedric grinned. Morgana took a look of confusion on her face, and self-consciously patted her hair down. "Am I good now?" She asked Harry, spinning on her heel.

He nodded and Cedric chuckled.

"Well! Now that the pleasantries are out of the way, I think that we need a proper introduction. I'm Morgana Bard originally born in Great Britain, but raised in the US."

He blinked. So that was the accent! "I'm Harry Potter, born and raised in Great Britain."

"Well I believe that we should head down to breakfast! Classes start in an hour I think, and while we walk there, I'll show you some cool stuff! Bye Cedric!" She waved. The brunette didn't notice but as soon as she left, the handsome boy gained a blush. Harry did though.

As they walked out of the Hufflepuff main room, Harry found himself a few hallways from the main lobby. The entrance/exit was a large, wooden, rounded door painted a faded yellow, with a black badger on the front. The house voted every seven years on the badgers new name, and the last ballot decided on Gus.

"Bye Gus!" She called cheerfully as the beast purred.

"Don't you have any friends to wait for?" Harry asked hesitantly, half expecting her to dump him any second now as they passed several ghosts discussing an recent exorcism.

She waved her hand. "Nahh, they can take care of themselves. And besides, I'll see them during class." The two made it to the Great Hall in record time and seated themselves around the middle of the table. They both ignored the students that were up and staring at the 'legend'. "Sooo, what exactly has Cedric told you about Hogwarts?" She asked, piling on food for herself.

He picked up his fork and deposited some eggs on his plate. "Well we started talking about the classes that you can learn about in your third year. Nothing else really."

"That's good," She nodded pushing some tomato slices onto his plate with a firm glare that meant 'eat it and like it'. "I can ramble with a clean slate. Now . . . where to start?"

As the boy-who-lived filled his plate and began to eat, Morgana pondered over her 'charge'. The kid was adorable with his little glasses, and stunning green eyes, small frame, and too big clothes.

. . . she should actually be looking into that. Morgana had her suspicions, but when it came to Magical Britain, even being prepared for the worst doesn't mean that you can be survive it. In fact being more prepared actually could make your 'case' look even worse!

It was like the Salem Witch Trials, if she may be ironic, where you were guilty as hell until innocent. And even then, your name was left with a giant black mark for the rest of your life.

She shook her head. Thinking about politics this early in the morning wasn't good. Especially when it involved Dumbledore and his _unorthodox_ methods. Looking into the goblet heading her silverware, she happily found steaming milk chocolate and vanilla coffee. Mmmmmmm.

"Well basically you can have anywhere from three to fifteen classes a week depending on your schedule, year, and house. When most of the others in our house come to eat, Madam Sprout will hand out our schedule's for this week. Pass me the ketchup?"

"Sure, and so the classes switch around?"

She nodded and poured some on her scrambled eggs. "There is no real method to their madness." The older Puff shook her head. "I'm always surprised that the teachers haven't burned out yet."

"Why?"

"Well, they each have to teach upwards of five hundred students a week. Can you imagine the mental and physical strain on the brain?" She tapped her noggin. "We may be magical, but we're not immortal."

He nodded swallowing bacon.

"And there's also the House Points. See over there?" She pointed to four large crystal hourglasses that stood on either side of the Great Hall doors. Each was color coded and he could immediately tell which one was his. "The yellow and black are ours right?"

She beamed and swallowed. "Very good! The blue is Ravenclaw, Red is Gryffindor, and Green is Slytherin. Each year, the houses start out with one hundred 'points' and if a student does something wrong, points are taken away from a teacher. At the end of the year the points are tallied up and the House with the most is the winner. I actually think that its kinda silly."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because the Potions professor uses it unmercifully to add points to his house so he can win." She looked up in distaste at the sallow man who was glaring down at her pupil. "Slytherin has won for nearly seven years running all because he just cant be reasonable."

He had nothing to say to that. The strange, sneering man had glared at him after all, and he didn't like it one bit. It reminded him of his aunts friends from the other streets.

"And there's also detentions that Professors give out if you act up. Those are annoying, and if they keep you too late, Filch might catch you while he prowls around!" She waved her hands vaguely and sipped the hot beverage. "Ahhh that's the ticket!"

"Sup," A voice came from behind Harry. While his mentor stared off into space, he turned and saw the tall seventh year from last night, Darryl with Susan. "Good Morning Harry!" She greeted excitedly and took the seat next to him. Her mentor went around the table and snapped his fingers in front of Morgana's face.

"Morgana? Morgana! Mo!" His attempts proved fruitless. Darryl sat down with a huff, grabbed a bagel, and prepared to make an egg and bacon sandwich. "Morning' all."

Harry greeted him back bashfully. "Umm, what's up with her?" He asked hesitantly. The dark-skinned teen just grabbed the goblet out of Morgana's hand. "Hey! I was drinking that!"

He raised his eyebrow and sniffed the mug. "This is what's wrong with her! You were actually drinking this? You do know that there is nothing but artificial flavoring in it, right?"

"So?" She bantered, eyes never leaving the drink. "You know I need it! I cant live until I've had some!!"

"The name alone is ridiculous! Milk Chocolate and Vanilla Coffee?!"

"I like Vanilla!!"

"He's an activist for natural foods and Animal Rights," Susan muttered to Harry. "I have the panflets and everything. Even a scrapbook with pictures of him at several marches and protests all over the world."

"Wow," Harry replied, slightly impressed as Morgana whipped out her wand and hit the deadlocked teen with a painful looking orange hex. Then was berated by Professor Sprout.

"Sorry! My bad!"

When Morgana finally got her drink back there was more than half the school eating breakfast. To Harry's distaste, most of them were staring at him. And whispering. When Cedric had also come from the dorm rooms and taken the empty seat next to Harry, he was more than grateful. "Well look at the old faces," Cedric looked around. "Hey Rodgers!"

A tall brunette from the Ravenclaw table came over and grinned at the faces. "'Lo all," But stopped at Harry. "Are you gonna put him on the team?"

Morgana turned and glared at the poor boy. "Really? Is that all you can say? A whole summer apart, and you don't even say hi or give me a hug?" Morgana asked in distaste as Harry waved to a smiling Hermione at the blue and bronze table. She was sitting with other students of all years, and looked happy and if he could guess, extremely popular.

"I'll take that hug," Cedric offered weakly as the two glared at each other. She jumped on the opportunity and practically glomped the poor brunette. "There!! What do you say to that?"

He huffed. "Fine! I know when I'm not wanted! I'll leave."

"What an ass!" She muttered as he stalked back to his table and to Harry relief, away from his brilliant friend.

"Wh-what does he mean by the team?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"The Quidditch Team, right?" Susan said.

"Yep." Morgana nodded. "Darryl here is the co-captain and beater. One of the best in Britain!" She stated proudly. The teen snorted.

"You act as if you had a personal hand in making that happen."

"I might as well have, widdle-Darryl," She cooed grabbing his cheek and pinching it.

He slapped her hand off as Cedric continued. "First-years aren't allowed to be on the team, I think its so they can get used to the school before committing to something. For him to ask that . . . " He shook his head. "That was so dumb of him to ask!"

"I hate to ask again but, why?"

"Each house has a Quidditch Team who have matches every few weeks and when you get into your second year you two can try out! But he probably has some sort of notion that you have your fathers talent on a broom." He shook his head slightly. "According to the people around here, your gonna have a lot to live up to in the next seven years from your scar," He shivered slightly. "And your parents."

"Good morning children!" Sprout cheerfully interrupted as the schedules were passed around. "I'll see my new First years in a little bit for Herbology!"

"Well we only have a few minutes until we should head down to the greenhouses. Wanna get going?" She asked as Darryl made another sandwich and Susan mirrored his movements.

"But don't you have Charms now?" Harry asked glancing at her table. After that class was History of Magic, and then Ancient Runes.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna walk you to every class!" She grinned and hugged his head, leaving him without air. He blushed from the constant touching that she was doing. Hugging him and paying attention to him like he was something important. It was . . . nice. Very nice, and he wanted more of it. More attention, more . . . _love_.

"Now, let's go!"

**TBC**

Wow, I may not have gotten a lot of reviews, but I got a shit-load of alerts and favorites! Go me!! And I'm really liken the way this story is going! And I actually have a plot and outline this time! But people, is the story alright? Do you guys like it? I hope so!

emperor-soul – Thanks for the review and yeah, I've only seen two other Harry in Hufflepuff story, and in that one he only wanted to be there to throw everyone off and the other one had him as an extremely manipulative kid with a lot of friends doing his bidding! And I've got a beta, so no worries. :D

.

Mimaindi – :D Thanks for the love!

Bobboky – No prob, glad you reviewed!

Holen-Snape – Of corse the Puff's will! And no, thank you!

BURNZY116 – Thanks, and I love the use of caps!

Alorkin – As I said before, thanks, and I hope that you keep reading!

thyrokio – Well, thanks, I'm glad it was interesting for you!


	4. I Think What Your Knowing

**Welcome to the World**

This Converation's Not Over Untill I Say What I Came To Say

I Think What Your Knowing

And There's Nothing You Can Do

--'I Think What Your Knowing' By Faster Than Fashion--

.

Originally by Kyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

"He hates me!!"

Morgana looked up from the steaming caldron that she had set up in an empty classroom several doors down from the Hufflepuff Dorm. The water was at a boil, and she spelled the fire down to a simmer. She knew exactly who Harry was talking about, but wanted to have some fun with it.

"Who? Don't tell me your talking about Professor Flitwick?" She asked fakely aghast ands pulled on her thick leather gloves. "He's such a sweet, sweet little half goblin, half man!"

"Quiet you! But wait, he's part Goblin?" Harry asked, surprised as she dumped a box full of grey powder into the simmering pot. It had been about a week of classes and Harry's worst one by far, was Potions. "Yep. And Snape hates you? You know he hates almost everyone, right?"

Snape was a rage-induced, slightly destructive, insane, probably a pedo, murdering, vindictive little bitch. In short, he was an ass. And Morgana hates asses. A lot.

"But he kept picking on me! I know that sort of behavior isn't normal!!"

She sighed. "If it makes you feel better, he hates Gryffindor's even more. Wait till you have a Potions class with them. You'll feel humbled."

He grumbled under his breath and she felt bad for the torture he would endure. She herself had started several petitions against Snape, Binns, Trelawney and surprisingly enough Quirrell. For the past three years he was the Muggle Studies professor and he sucked. Well, the new teacher sucked too, but Morgana would get to her next.

The petitions had never gotten past the Headmaster. He actively kept the horrible teachers around, for whatever messed-up reason he had. It was Morgana's last year, and she had to live with these inept teachers for the majority of her school life so it wasn't really a problem to her. But for Harry . . .

At least he liked Herbology, she knew that much as Sprout was always keeping her eye out for the younger Puff's. He had a natural green thumb, and actively liked getting dirty. Harry also excelled ridiculously in Charms, so much that only after two classes, had Flitwick recommended him for the accelerated program. Transfiguration was a slight godsend, he had the intent, but almost always got stuck in the middle of the change.

She'd have to work on that with him, and maybe teaching him some advanced charms and spells in the process . . .? She nodded to her self as Harry picked up a small packet of ingredients in curiosity. That would work very well. She was at least glad that he had some passionate teachers to lead him.

See, Morgana was a hard-working, extremely driven young woman. She had the power, and enjoyed seeing results in her life. She also didn't enjoy working with or employing lazy people. It was alright if they were her friends, she wouldn't hold it to them, but when it came to her school work, the brunette would rather work with someone as driven as she was.

"What is this anyway?"

She looked up from where she was throwing a measured pile of Thunderbird ash into the concoction. He was reading off the side of the box that held the small amount of grey powder that she had poured in before. On the cover was a bold but frilly lettering that read '_Instant Caldron Brew_'.

"That?" She looked up in mild surprise then shook her head as some Skymor feathers and Pidlin hairs went into the caldron. "It's called Caldron Brew, but not very popular in Britain." The brunette then dropped in a small, glowing blue stone. "It actually boosts the power of the potion made by reacting with the mix of ingredients in the potion."

Harry's eyes widened and he scanned the contents of the box. "How does it do that? And why don't we use it here?"

The older brunette grabbed some pre-crushed Bicon horn and scattered it into the brew. "Well, it does that because most potions are separated into several groups based on their use, ingredients, and material type of caldron used. These brew's are especially made with each potion in mind. And the reason that it isn't used here is probably because its an American product, and truthfully," She looked about the small room. "British wizards are extremely full of themselves."

At Harry's protest she continued. "Well, it's not that their born arrogant or anything, but the fact that the wizards are taught to be arrogant. If you listen in you classes, especially in your History of Magic class, these things will become evident." He nodded.

She took the small box out of his hand and pointed to a small label underneath the bold. "This is the 'Acon' brew, and reacts well to potions that are use to harm something or someone on contact."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you making then?"

"Oh nothing," She simpered. "Just paving the way to a higher position in the world. God knows I need it. Ever since you came along, my Ego has taken a severe beating."

"Oh yeah," He muttered sarcastically. "Cause your Ego wasn't big enough to begin with. I'd like you try to be The-Boy-Who-Lived."

She laughed and grabbed an extremely long strand of mermaid hair then dipped it into the potion. Pulling it out, the hair had turned from an aqua green to a sea blue. "What are you gonna do with that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, I'm experimenting with different kinds of magical threads." She pondered for a moment. "I wanted to create some sort of whip or maybe a grappling hook or something but . . . " She glanced at the shiny hair. "It's pretty, but not what I'm looking for."

Harry snorted. "What are you supposed to do with it?"

Her gloves still on, Morgana grabbed the strand and banished it like a whip at the empty classroom wall. When it made contact, the wall began to melt and the dark water pooled around the tables and chairs.

The-boy-who-lived turned pale. "That is just soo cool. But disturbing. What would happen--"

"Anyone hit with this would start to melt." Morgana contemplated for a moment as Harry tried to clear out the mental images in his head. "That would actually be kinda gross, cause the blood would mix with the liquidly skin and bones and the marrow and the organs . . . "

"Alright, alright I get it!" Harry ground out. He picked up the Caldron Brew box and glossed over it once more to keep his mind busy and off of a melting enemy. As Morgana finished up by capping the potion, and sealing the hair in a plastic baggie, he froze while reading the suppliers.

"The Bard?"

Morgana looked up and grinned. "See little Harry, I'm a pretty awesome and powerful Witch, ya know?"

Harry scoffed and pocketed the box. "Jeeze, arrogant much? Now your Ego won't even fit inside the castle!"

:

"N-n-n-no-now t-th-then," The inept teacher stuttered as he stood at the head of the class. Harry sighed and doodled at the top of his parchment.

How he hated parchment. And bloody quills! They made such a mess of things, ink getting everywhere and papers flying about. He preferred the spiral notebooks and ballpoint pens of his non-magical life. Except for the Dursley's. The boy shivered slightly, and clenched his pen in his hand. He did **not** want to think about that now, and his head ached.

Maybe he should just find an illusion and make his notebooks and pens look like parchment and quills so he could use them without persecution? He really, really wanted to write with a Biro.

The throbbing was just like his first day at Hogwarts so he wasn't feeling charitable towards anyone and couldn't concentrate on any thoughts today. For some strange reason it only hurt around his scar, and when Quirrell was around.

"T-to-to-today w-we wi-will be lea-learning a-about th-the d-da-dangers of H-hex-hexes." The pathetic man 'Eeeped!' and dove under a desk.

The Gryffindor side of the classroom laughed or started in awe at Harry while the Hufflepuff side tried to see if the poor man was still breathing, or had died of a heart attack.

Personally, Harry hoped for the latter. Justin was half asleep right next to him and Hannah on his other side was reading a small book. Ernie had pulled Zacharias into helping him, and they had assisted the quivering man up.

"Th-thank y-you, st-stude-students," he stuttered and sat at his desk. "Tw-twenty p-poin-points f-for Hu-huffle-hufflepuff!"

The Gryffindor stopped talking at that and scowled in the other house's direction. Harry rubbed his head as the headache worsened and woke Justin so he wouldn't miss anything.

"H-hexes ar-a-are th-the p-pol-polar opp-opposite of J-jin-jinxes. Wh-while Jin-jinxes a-are the 'li-light' fo-form of curses, Hexe-hexes a-are the 'd-dark' for-form. The Min-ministry h-has ba-banned mos-most H-hexes, so y-you will o-only be le-learning a-about ba-bas-basic Jin-jinxes in thi-this cl-class."

He waved his wand and the incantation and description appeared on the board while the class began to pull out their wands or write down the notes.

_Rictusempra_

A tickling charm that causes the receiver to laugh uncontrollably. While it is a low-level spell the receiver is also unable to speak due to the laughter, leaving them open to attack.

Counter Spell: Consisto Movere

_Tarantallegra_

This spell forces the opponent's legs to 'dance' making it had for he/she to attack back or stand straight.

Counter Spell: Consisto Movere

_Locomotor Mortis_

Locks opponents legs together, leaving normal movement impossible.

Counter Spell: Relashio

_Incendio_

The lowest level fire spell, it creates a small fire that can float, appear anywhere that the caster chooses and be mentally controlled.

Counter Spell: Aquae

_Avis_

A spell that launches a flock of birds onto your opponent. While not particularly impressive, they can immobilize your enemy and be controlled from up to one hundred feet away depending on inner core power.

Counter Spell: Penna Expello

The bell rang as Harry finished writing. Dodging the stray spells he put his things back into his bag, and strode out the classroom, a yawning Justin on his heels.

"Do you think that's going to be on a test?" He asked the blond boy. Justin blinked. "Wait, there were notes?! Shit! Hannah!" He turned to the blond, pigtailed girl. "Help me!!"

Harry laughed as they climbed down the stairs to the second floor. He immediately felt better after leaving the classroom, his headache lessening with every step.

"Harry!" The Hufflepuff's turned to see Hermione Granger running up to them.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" She looked out of breath, and it took a minute for her to catch that lost breath. "I was wondering, would you like to study together sometime?"

Harry blinked. "Uhh sure. Could my friends come too?" The brunette beamed.

"Of corse! I really wanted to get to know Susan and Hannah more!" Justin huffed dramatically and pointed at her.

"I'm soooo glad that I'm part of that! And hey! You're the one who infected Harry, didn't you?" At her confused look, he elaborated. "He wont stop learning! It's driving me insane!"

The pair just laughed and Justin found his walk a little more confusing as Hermione and Harry debated the uses of Jinxes and Hexes. He tuned them out and turned his attention to Hannah.

"Well the Ministry shouldn't have banned's those spells. Hexes are the same as Jinxes, they're just differently used!"

The brunette huffed at him. "Harry, things are banned for a reason."

"Well obviously not the right one!"

The debating trio walked into the Great Hall where most of the school was having breakfast. The moment that Harry stepped into the room, eyes simultaneously locked onto the Boy-Who-Lived's direction.

Harry immediately stiffened and quickly made his way to the Hufflepuff table, intent on ignoring anyone and everyone who was staring at him, his good mood gone. He sat quietly down next to Morgana who was buried nose first in a large book and leaned against her.

She looked up. "Hey, kiddo! Are you ok?"

He nodded, but felt a bit queasy. Morgana placed a bookmark between her pages, and turned her attention to young Harry. "I hate all the staring." He muttered, eyes down.

She nodded understandingly. "It wont get easier, if I can be honest, because every year there'll be a new batch of 'em." The brunette sighed and got up from the table. "Come on, lets go eat somewhere else."

She packed two of the ready-made sandwiches into her bag and the pair exited the hall, leaving confused buzzing and muttering. Harry kept trying to ignore the sounds, but it mad his head hurt. It really did. "Where are we going?" He asked seeing that they were headed to the Entrance Hall's large doors.

Morgana basked in the fresh air. "Sometimes the castle feels more like a museum with the dust and the ghosts," She explained. "I love the feel of this place, but sometimes . . . I just need to get out of here."

He nodded. Harry didn't really get it, but it was probably because she had been going to school here for so long. She just needed a change of pace. It was beautiful outside, the sun shining and birds whistling. Several browning leaves were flying about because, it was September, and the air had a crisp, clean feel to it. They sat at the edge of the lake watching the water.

"Morgana, what . . . what am I supposed to do?"

She looked over at her charge. Harry has curled into his 'ignoring the world ball' and was staring at a small stone on the shore. This was so difficult! How was she supposed to tell him about anything that she suspected? That Dumbledore was a phony and wanted him for reasons that weren't good at all?_ Yeah,_ she snorted mentally while biting her lip._ That would go over well._

Of coarse she didn't have any sort of proof, physically, but mostly just common sense.

Dumbledore was a powerful wizard, and he almost never paid any attention to anyone outside of the Gryffindor House. And when he did, it was to 'recruit' them. She knew the game he was playing at. Morgana has seen it in too many times in action, making good with all sorts of people and then using them as sources of 'income'. He had his own little army if you could call it that, and they didn't even know it! Psshaw. Like she'd let Harry become part of _that_ group. _Thank god he wasn't a Gryffindor,_ She though._ I wouldn't be able to deal with someone who had that sort of pathetic worship complex._

"What do you mean exactly?" She asked, pulling her head out of her thoughts.

"When I first learned about magic and wizards and stuff, I thought that maybe I could still be 'just Harry' but magical, but with this Boy-Who-Lived stuff . . ." He sniffled. "I really don't like it. I don't know what's going to happen, because Hagrid told me about how some people like Dumbledore still think that Voldemort is still around, and I'm scared that I'll have to face him or something . . . and I don't want to!"

He faced her fully tears in his eyes, and all she could do was think, _Oh dear god . . . _

"I hate him for killing my parents, just like anyone else, but I shouldn't have to deal with him again! I'm just eleven! This shouldn't be my problem! If I had know about this, I never would have come to the wizarding world, I--" He finally sobbed and hugged her. Morgana gripped the small boy tightly and murmured comforting noises.

He was so fragile, so delicate, so easy to break.

That was what really scared her. That someone could break the little Harry she was starting to know, and change him into something else. Good or bad didn't matter, it was all about their perspective.

And from her perspective, any sort of drastic change like that was unacceptable.

Morgana was never the vengeful type, never really liked causing pain(and had no real talent for it) but wanted, really wanted, to hurt the people that had caused this little kid so much damage.

Just Harry.

Was that really what he wanted? The brunette resolved, if it was, then she would help him get it. She would help him become someone who didn't have to live up to dead parents and murderers.

:

They returned to the school as lunch was ending, so Harry got stared at some more before making it to his table. Justin, Hannah, Susan and surprisingly Hermione were waiting for him, and he bid Morgana goodbye.

"Hey guys."

"Harry," Hannah spoke softly not lowering them from his. "Were you . . . were you crying?"

He was shocked, but realized that his eyes must have still been rimmed red. Rubbing at them for no real reason, he nodded.

"Why?" She continued. Hermione's eyes were narrowed and both Justin and Susan looked a little shaky and he couldn't blame them. He was such a freak, crying for no good reason!

"It was, nothing, really it wasn't." His voice was more subdued, and they exchanged glances.

"Alright," He breathed a sigh of relief. "Lets go, we've got Charms now anyway." Hermione said and handed Harry his bag but before he picked it up, his eyes fell onto the latest copy of _The Daily Prophet:_

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST : WHAT WAS STOLEN?**

The article was pretty much self-explanatory and after reading it, he glance up at his friends with a look of shock on his face.

"Harry are you alright? What?" Hannah asked as the newspaper was pushed into her face. She read it and looked back at him. "The break-in? What about it?"

Harry's face fell, and he looked around. He leaned forward and explained how he had visited the bank on his birthday and how Hagrid had taken something out of the vault on 'Dumbledore business'. For a moment, none of them said anything.

"So, 'they'," Hermione make the quotation marks in the air. "Were trying to steal something from Dumbledore, but Hagrid got to it first?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, happy that they were finally getting it. But his friends still looked uncomfortable. "And the third floor corridor? That's probably where Dumbledore is keeping it safe!"

His friends just looked at him confused. It was Hannah who spoke, "Soooo, what are we supposed to do?"

Oh. "Well, umm,"

"I mean, if it belongs to Dumbledore, he probably already knew that someone was trying to steal it!" She continued.

"Yeah!" Justin cut in excitedly. "And he probably had protection over it, like wards and magical creatures and stuff!"

"O-oh." Harry said in a small voice. He . . . he didn't realize all that! "So, we shouldn't tell anyone?"

Susan shook her head. "My aunt is the Magical Law Enforcement Head at the Ministry, so if anything else happens, I can just tell her." The blond scowled. "She was worried this summer, when she was asked for a guard detail from Dumbledore for this Flamel person."

"Why?" Harry asked, vaguely remembering the name from somewhere.

"Well he was visiting the country with his wife and Dumbledore tried to arrange a detail for them." She winced. "It actually got really ugly, because the guard burst in on the poor couple in the middle of the night. The had decided to listen to Dumbledore and just charge in instead of following orders and guarding them out of sight." Susan said. "They all got their pay docked for a near month!"

"Wow that's . . . kinda stupid." Hermione said. "Are Wizards always like that?"

Susan shrugged. "Auntie is always complaining about the lack of Trainees applying at the Academy."

"Well whatever," Justin waved his hand and looped his other in Hannah's. "If something happens, well send a letter to Susan's aunt, and if not," He shrugged. "Can we go to Charms already? I actually like that class! Right, Hannah dearest?"

Harry laughed as the blond girl blushed heavily and pushed him into the table. Leave it to Justin to put simple things in perspective.

**TBC**

-flops on top of the keyboard- Arrgh! I'm a little frustrated. Hey, do any of you pre-write different scenes from your stories, but when they go onto the computer you end up adding like, a few hundred extra words? Yeah, I get that too.

Oh my godddd. I hate writing Quirrell!! I have to rewrite the word like, a ba-jillion times because of the stuttering! I dislike the silly, stuttering man immensely.

Anyway, thanks for the love!!

.

BURNZY116 – Yay caps and thanks again!

Alorkin – I LOVE reading your comments! They make me happy, and thanks for the heads up about British mornings, I'll keep that in mind! Morgana, a breath of fresh air? She'd love to hear about that! And for the girls, well I didn't really think about it, and Snape was too busy glaring at Harry to do much of anything else!

Tabbycat1220 – And I look forward to writing more! :D

Fred the Man – Wow! You really think ahead! I'm glad that you're thinking about that, but hate to tell you this, its going to be awhile! I'm only on Harry's first year after all, and I really haven't even thought of that! ponders But if you come up with something cool, let me know, ok?

CaeruleaFairyDust – Oh my god! Bellatrix probably _was_ a Puff! That would explain soooo much wouldn't it?! Nice, I like the way you think!

reader-babe – I was actually going against the whole 'Harry is great at Quidditch and gets on the team first year thing', you know? If I decide to put him on the team, it will be his second year, where he worked hard for the position. But thanks for the review!

Mimaindi – I knoww!! All today during school I kept doodling him and Morgana and he was soo cute!

Glrasshopper – It will be interesting to see everyone's reactions to him when they were raised on the impression that he would be a brave, daring Gryffindor. Psshaw! And if you want to see more, all you have to do is keep tuning in! ;D

Bobboky – Thanks again, although if I can be honest, you've read and commented a lot of my stories, but left reviews that just say stuff like 'good job' or 'very good'. While I don't mind, would it be cool if you told me exactly what you though was cool or not? I need some feedback after all! If not and you want to keep the short reviews, go ahead!

Darthme1011 – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it!


	5. And I Sound so Catchey in Defeat

**Welcome to the World**

This Harp Plays Me Like A Memory, This Harp Plays

And I Sound so Catchey in Defeat

I Just Sigh And Hit Repeat

--'There's An Over Abundance Of 'IT' Girls' By Faster Than Fashion--

.

Originally by Kyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Harry groaned and buried his head in his hands as his head throbbed. Next to him, Justin was doing the same looking even more dejected, if possible. Susan and Hannah were fairing better, but the pigtailed blond was tearing up.

Hermione Granger was a force to be reckoned with. In the two hours that the group had been together she had denounced the lectures that Professor Binns had droned out in his lesson, found several Potion ingredient reaction charts that Professor Snape had never given them, a set of Magical House Hold Charms(that Harry was especially interested in), and an extremely old tome that explained the swish and flick that was needed for every spell, charm, and curse.

"Harry please!" The brunette huffed. He had taken a liking to the girl ever since they had met on the train. Her bossy, know-it-all attitude may have turned off the red-head from the Gryffindor House, but Harry didn't mind. It was her obsessive attitude with knowledge and learning that made him a little wary. "You guys have to pay attention! If you don't, then where will your grades go?" Suddenly looking happy, she stood up. "I'll get some more reference books!" And with that, she disappeared into the winding bookshelves.

"Christ!" Harry turned and found his mentor leaning across one of the bookshelves. The small group was nestled in a corner of the library with the best view of Hogwarts rolling lawn. Morgana looked slightly sick. "That girl is crazy! Brilliant as hell, but crazy!" She exclaimed and plopped down onto the empty chair next to Susan.

"Hey Morgana, how was Charms?" Harry asked, aware of her schedule. She sighed.

"Its alright, we're only doing review though. Nothing new. After all, this is my last year." The short-haired brunette perked up a bit. "What about you guys? Anything for homework?"

Susan looked over her notes and papers. "Uhh, an essay on the proper rules of Transfiguration, practice changing sticks to quills, charming about seven stones into the air at one time," She looked pointedly at Harry, who blushed. "Collect several different herbs that live on the Forbidden Forest's edge, and a two foot essay on the Goblin Uprising's of 1670."

"Well," Morgana said. "I am impressed. I knew you had potential in Charms, but stones? And this early in the year?"

Harry just blushed again as she mussed up his hair. "It wasn't that hard,"

Hannah 'psshed' and banished her wand at him. "Harry Potter please! Not even Hermione could do it, the rest of us cant even keep that amount of feathers up! No wonder you're in the accelerated program!"

Morgana laughed. "Knew you had it in you, but just to let you know, I'll be going with you when you get those herbs, alright?"

"Why?" Justin asked. "If the plants on the outskirts then we should be fine from any dangers in the forest, right?"

"That would be true, if all the plant could be gathered at the same time."

Hannah blinked then gasped. "I know!" Going through her papers she pulled out her copy of _101 Magical Fungi_ and pulled out the homework list. "It says here that Nightshade is a herb that can only be gathered at near midnight, Timnent only opens it's petals at sunrise every day, and Gamamoss is fiercely protected by Ashwinders because that's where they lay their eggs."

"There we go! Now all we need is a tank and a snake-charmer!"

"So it will take up some time and effort to get all of them . . . " Harry muttered ignoring the grinning teen as he went through his notes. "And we should bring our Ingredient Gathering Kit with us, so we can get some extras for later. Who knows? They might be useful in Potions."

"I was right!" A triumphant whisper came from Hermione as she hurried through the Library bookshelves. Waving an old looking book in her hand, she continued. "The Goblins _did_ start the Upris--"

"This book is wrong."

Morgana had plucked the tome out of her hand and was flipping through it. "What?! But the book is--"

"Wrong." The brunette ignored Hermione's attempts at getting the book back.

"But-but it's in the Library!! It clearly can't be wrong!"

"Yes it can and it is." Morgana replied simply. "The reason that the Goblins started the British Uprising was because of the Assassination of Lord Cryzin IIV. Not because of any exaggerated Goblin scheme, like you were going to say?"

The brunette just stared at her, trying to process the new information. Seeing that the firsties were following her, she continued. "The Goblin Nation is spread over Europe, the northern parts of Asia and parts of Australia. Although they do have several Banks all around the world to carter to just about anyone."

"The Assassination was created by a small group of Halfbloods who wanted to get into the Goblin's main coffers and rare minerals. Many of the Rebellions and Wars are and were caused by the greed that Gringotts image creates. But!" She started quickly to keep any ideas from settling. "Don't feel any real pity for the Goblins. They've started their fair share of Wars, it's merely the race's nature. They are a war-like people. You give the little ass-wipes and inch, and they'll take a mile!"

"How do you know?"

For a moment Morgana was dumbstruck at the question that Hermione asked. "What?"

"How do you know that for sure? That all goblins are War-like and some aren't nice and peaceful?"

The older brunette grinned wickedly. "Interest."

Susan and Hannah both sighed simultaneously and both Justin and Harry perked up. "Do you mean bank interest?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Ah-ha! Knew you were a smart little witch! Interest! The mother-load of all legal scams! Hahaha!!" The first years exchanged glances with each other. "But they were _given_ control of the banks b--" But before Hermione could finish, Morgana covered her mouth with a well said spell.

"_Silenco_! The walls have ears everywhere!" She hissed, looking around frantically Harry and Susan exchanged looks while Hermione tried every counter-spell in her small, but extremely impressive arsenal. She got dissolved the spell rather quickly, and whipped her wand towards the upper year, not remembering that the brunette was more that six years her senior.

"Ahhhh! Harry! Save meeee!" Morgana cried dramatically and his behind the smaller boy.

"I will not have this Morgana!" Hermione warned, an evil glint in her eye.

Morgana returned with a kicked puppy dog look. "You wound Miss Granger!"

"As do you!"

The seventh year grabbed her wand and transfigured one of the smaller piece of papers into a fake sword. "I'll take you down a peg!"

And within seconds, the group was thrown out the of the library, Madam Prince screeching at Morgana, swearing that she would never, ever, _ever_ set foot in her Library again.

"Aww man," The brunette moaned while rubbing her head. In her rage, the librarian had charmed their books and bags to continuously swat them. "Isn't this abuse or something??"

The smaller group just glared at her and she meekly nodded. "Alright, alright, maybe yelling '_Have at Thee!!_' in the library wasn't such a good idea after all!"

"Not at all," Harry laughed and said goodbye to his friends. The seventh year and first year both made their way down to the Great Hall for some food. Harry had missed lunch because of a small debate that he and Hermione had gotten into and was starving.

"Morgana, I have a question."

Said girl nodded. "Ask away."

"Well . . . my scar hurts."

Morgana's eyes widened almost comically, and she bent over and brushed the hair off his forehead. Studying it, her mind started working overtime. "When did it start?" She asked, slightly prodding his forehead.

"Well, it first hurt when we were at the Feast, you know, the first day, I got here."

"Any specific reason why or did it just happen out of the blue?"

"Well, I was looking over at the teachers, and Professor Snape and Quirrell and when I locked eyes with Snape, my scar started to burn!" He exclaimed.

Morgana frowned. Snape? Well, that _would_ make sense, but . . . for some reason it just didn't fit. He was evil, rage-induced, insane, most definitely a pedo, murdering, destructive, vindictive bitch who was an ass and as said before, Morgana hate's asses.

And what about Quirrell? He had only started stuttering insanely this year, so something had to have happened during the summer. Rumor was that he had met something in Romania that had . . . changed him. The younger students believe that it was a vampire, but she knew better.

The obscure spell that she was going to use to check Harry's scar was also one that she had used, from a distance, to monitor the Defense teacher's turban. Unless he had suddenly switches religions, the man had no real reason to wear the long fabric. But to her surprise, Morgana had found a living entity on the back of his head. It glowed red from some sort of evil and dark presence. She had only known of another person with that sort of, sort of atmosphere around him. The brunette shivered and ignored the ominous feeling in her gut, for both herself and Harry. She would have to start dealing with him again once her day's at Hogwarts were over, and she was _not_ looking forward to it.

Really, she wasn't!

The thoughts scattered and she thought back to Quirrell. Several people in the British magical society believed that the Dark Lord was still alive, bidding his time, and she herself was starting to believe it. If the Killing curse had failed to kill a baby, then couldn't it also fail to kill an extremely powerful and gifted Dark Lord? Shaking her head of the foreboding thoughts, she concentrated on his scar.

"Let's look over all the things that we know about your scar, alright?" He nodded. "One, it's a curse scar. Two, you got it when the Dark Lord tried to kill you as a child. Three, it came from a Killing curse, something previously known as un-survivable and you survived it."

"Um, what's a curse scar?" He asked hesitantly.

"It's a scar that's caused by a curse, obviously, and was lethal or deadly enough to leave a mark. Most of the time the scars are harmless, but some carry side-effects mostly pain and annoyance." She murmured off, using the obscure spell that let the caster look past skin and bones to where the curse really was anchored.

Inside his skull.

The Killing curse was easy to find, green colored and bright. It didn't let off any sort of glow, but had a dark shimmer, one that kept trying to push to and influence the rest of his brain.

_Christ!!_ Morgana was surprised that it hadn't caused him more trouble since he got here. Or had Harry hit it from her and his friends?

This sort of curse was always clouding his mind, making it harder for his to think and concentrate, and could actually be the cause of his short-sightedness. Or it could just be genetic. Either way, she wanted to get those large rounded glasses off his face!

Her mind was wandering to a pair of wire rectangular glasses she saw a few months ago that was a light green, but she shook it off. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, uncertain about his scar.

"Uhh, I really don't know how to put this into _good_ words . . . " She started, using a small amount of magic to prod the magical concentration. It was a bad idea.

He laughed, but ceased as a sharp pain seemed to split his head in two. For a moment, he didn't even feel the pain, and then it exploded. Gasping, he doubled over and nearly fell onto the floor if Morgana hadn't grabbed his side. "Harry? Harry!! Oh no, Harry no, no, no!!"

She hoisted the smaller boy over her shoulders and down the hallway, thanking whoever was up there that no one was around to get in her way. But her thanks were wasted when she passed Professor Snape, knocking him into the wall. But she couldn't care at that moment. Or any. But it was nice to be polite. "Sorry!!" She called back, already turning the corner and ignoring his shouts of rage and homicidal-ness. Ass.

The brunette could hear his breathing coming out in small gasps and spasms and she hurried through the winding hallways and doors, cursing once again, the castle's unneeded and messed up architecture and her stupid need to mess with things she didn't understand. Small tears were dropping on her shoulder and she started cursing even more while trying to cast a diagnosis charm in mid run.

_No fuck, no, no, no, no!_

Her mind racing she turned down a hallway and the door to the infirmary came into sight. Raising her free hand she muttered "Alohomora!" and the door swung open and she skid to a stop, placing the cringing Harry onto one of the cots. "Madam Pomfrey!!"

Said woman hurried out of the adjacent office looking annoyed. "What, what is it now Ms. Ba–Oh my!!" She hurried to the other side, immediately casting diagnostic charms over the cringing boy. "What happened?" She asked hurriedly seeing that the pain was resonating from Harry forehead.

"I don't know, I don't know! He was fine just a few minutes ago, then he fell over and started to spasming because he's in pain!" Morgana panicked, but also lied. The brunette didn't want anyone else trying that on him again, so not telling the nurse was the best coarse. If she told, Pomfrey would have tried it again, just to see if she was telling the truth or not.

She was holding Harry down, ignoring the hot tears that fled down his cheeks. "Where is it coming from?!"

"Calm down Bard!" Pomfrey didn't bother to look up as she dashed to one of the potion closets and pulled out a numbing and pain relieving brew. "Open his mouth," She instructed in a no nonsense tone. Morgana nodded meekly complied.

Harry swallowed the potions and finally settled down, still panting heavily and sweating but not actively thrashing around. The nurse settled down onto the adjacent bed and breathed a sign of relief. "Well?!" Morgana asked, still fussing over the younger wizard.

She calmed her breathing. "The charms showed the pain was originally residing from his forehead, more importantly, his scar."

Morgana's face went pale and she looked back and forth between the nurse and Harry.

"Are you sure? I mean, he was telling me about how his scar hurt occasionally but for him to have such a breakdown. . ." She muttered, still pale. Lying was such a bad thing to do at this point, it was so bad and her suspicions were confirmed. His curse scar was the reason that he was in pain, having being so near his brain and many large nerves and arteries.

The nurse nodded grimly and went for several more potions. "I'm not a specialist on curses or anything more than a school nurse." She admitted. "I'm simply not prepared or trained for this . . . this kind of damage!"

The brunette was silent while stroking Harry's hair. Pushing it back, she touched his scar and examined her fingers unable to stop the guilty shive that ran up her spine.

"I think that he'll need that professional. Right now."

Morgana's fingers were covered in blood.

**TBC**

Just to let you guys know, I've made some mistakes about British culture and am going to, or already have fixed them. If you guys see anymore please tell me ok? Thanks in advance!

And I bet most of you are wondering why Harry's scar is acting up hmm? Well, that will be explained in a later chapter! So, you'll have to wait! Ah-ha!

.

mumimeanjudy – -winces- Darn, I keep messing up! Thanks for telling me that! Now I shall fix it!

Oraman Asturi – Thanks for all the ideas, it makes my head spin! And just to let you know, who said that Harry would stop learning, ever? Morgana has plans, good, healthy, well though out plans for Harry!

Bobboky – Yay! I got more words out of you!! And illuminating? Nice, very nice!

GinnyLover14 – The idea had defiantly occurred to me, but not for the first few years though. I need some semblance of plot, so Hogwarts it is!

digigirl02 – Why thank you! Me too! ;D And Hufflepuff's are always and have been more than 'leftovers'!

danielle72679 – Thanks and don't worry, I will!

Alorkin – Yeah, I did forget about a lot of Snape's 'better' features! Jk. And as for Harry's grades and strengths with his classes, you hit the nail right on the head! I always knew how good he was in Charms and he's always had to do gardening and stuff, so it makes sense for Herbology! And Snape discourages _everything_. I'm kinda surprised that some of the kids haven't become sterile or horrifying sick because of the lack of clean surfaces and tools. Bastard.

And for the Jinxes and Curses, that's what I mean. The Ministry is stupid and Dumbledore is probably a biased teacher so in his mind 'Jinxes' are light 'cause they don't hurt anyone, and 'Hexes' are dark because they cause pain and sometimes death. It isn't my perspective, but someone else's! And I like your interpretation! Grins back

And Morgana says 'Hey!' XD I'm glad that you think that Harry is more realistic than what Rowling wrote! I never once saw Harry blow up or get really mad or anything and that bothered me. What kind of kid never has a tantrum or admits how scared he is? One that is messed up. And while Cannon Harry is a little messed up, what's up with naming his kids after Snape?! What the Fuck!?

Ahem! I am over that messed up part of the books! And Dumbledore is a little too. . .umm how should I put this? Arrogant? Blind and deft? Ahh I think that you get what I'm saying! And Morgana is graduating anyway, so I don't think that he'll have much sway over her. At least not until the summer! Hint Hint

And it _is_ cool that I get to kill off Quirrell! dreamy smile Wow!

BURNZY116 – Thanks again! ;D

Tabbycat1220 – Oh, you will be getting more . . . evil laugh


	6. But We Can’t Self Medicated

**Welcome to the World**

With A Case Of The Ups And Downs I Lock Myself In A Hotel Bathroom

Wishing For Some Kind Of Fix

But I Can't Self-Medicated This Kind of Romance

--'The Killer Cool vs. The Living Lame' By Faster Than Fashion--

.

Originally by Kyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Harry frowned and shrugged on an old non script brown jacket that the Dursely's 'gave' him a few years ago. He was nervous, having just gotten out of the Hospital Wing an hour ago, and now they were going to check Harry into the Hospital, St Mungos.

"Harry?" A small knock interrupted his thoughts, and he quickly stuffed his homework and wand into his bag so he could at least get some of the work done at the hospital.

"Coming!" He called hurrily, girls and boys could go into each others rooms in Hufflepuff, but he really wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. Harry opened the door to Morgana's anxious face. She was wearing a deep blue hoddie with a medium length black skirt , black boots and a black messenger bag.

"Ready to go?" She asked seriously.

He nodded. "Good! But before we go, I have a question. What's your favorite color?"

Harry pointed to his namesake eyes. "Green!"

"Hahaha! Nice! But alright, lets get going! Your appointment is at eleven and if we leave now, we'll have about ten minutes to spare . . . " She trailed off, consulting her watch. Morgana took the smaller boy's hand in hers and tried to ignore the slight pull from Harry.

It made her cringe, it really did. She wasn't liking the position that she was in at this point. The brunette was deathly afraid, if she could be honest, from what Hannah and Susan had both told her about Harry.

The strawberry-blond was the more vocal of the two, proclaiming how he never gave hugs without flinching and trying to get away, how small and skinny he is, how he never, ever eats more than one serving of anything(which was something that she had actually missed!) and the list went on and on. But it all led to one thing.

Hannah almost always ended up in tears! It was good to be emotions, but jeeze! That girl can cry!

Alright, two things. The first being Hannah's crying and the second . . .

Abuse.

Her eyes darkened, and Morgana felt her magic curl and coil inside her. She had never felt the sting of abuse, living with her grandparents the majority of her life, but it was _not_ acceptable. At all. Especially to someone so cute and sweet!

And besides, she spared an affectionate glance to the young boy who walked next to her. Harry really grew on her. Cute? She was rethinking her previous statement. Forget that! He's freakin' adorable!! If she would ever have a little brother or a kid, the brunette would have wanted Harry for that job!

_But,_ she though sadly and guilty. _You were the one who put him into so much trouble! You just had to let your freakin' curiosity get out of had, didn't you?! _There were a few things that she could do to make it up to him but . . .

Suddenly, Morgana had an breakthrough!! Such an amazing, fabulous, fantastic breakthrough that would blow Harry's socks off! It was such a mind blowing idea! The brunette knew that she was grinning madly, if not a bit maniacally and refused to stop! Most of it could be taken care of today anyway, although the rest would be a little trickier! But it was totally doable!

The pair had just passes the open Great Hall doors and she could hear the students that had gone for breakfast. The brunette sped up passing the House Hourglasses and heading to the door, hoping, praying that a confrontation would not happen.

"Ms. Bard?" Morgana felt Harry turn next to her and let out a soft gasp. _You just had to, didn't you?_ She grumbled and turned to where the voice came from.

"Headmaster."

Said man stepped out of the shadows(she could find some irony in there somewhere) and strolled up to the pair. His attire was as outrageous as ever, leaving her color-blind for a few seconds. Morgana felt Harry stiffen up to her as the aged man closed in on them.

He smiled disarmingly, but only served to make her more alarmed. The old professor never left his office, only for meals and the occasional emergency. Besides, any time that she was alone with him made her nervous. Especially after what happened before. . . "Hello my dear, I just wanted to talk to you about a small matter, it wont take long." He gestured to an empty classroom. "While we are talking, perhaps young Harry should head back to his Common Room."

Morgana got the gist. She was afraid. Afraid of this, this freaking fossil!! The _Oblivate_ charm wasn't the only that could erase memories and the others were a bit more . . . nasty.

She smiled back, efficiently masking her fears. "I'm so sorry Headmaster, but we have an appointment to head to, one that Harry _must_ be at! We've got to go!"

"Well, Morgana, that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm afraid that I cannot allow you to leave for your appointment to St. Mungo's."

_Oh-ho!_ She thought with a small amount of triumphant, though along with anger. So he already knew did he? Harry, bless his little soul, was wide eyed at the exchange. The brunette felt her anger flaring up. "And why not, _sir_?"

"Why, if Madam Pomfrey see's nothing wrong with Harry here," He patted the first year on his head, something that irritated Morgana immensely. "Then I cannot, in good conscious let him miss any of his classes! It would leave him behind his peers, you see." He explained, eyes twinkling, as if talking to a small child. "And you don't doubt our beloved school nurse, do you?" He added some 'disappointment' into his extremely manipulative, old, grand-fatherly persona.

Morgana however, continued smiling. How she hated Dumbledore right now! But it wasn't wise to agitate him any further than needed. That would be bad. "Then your wrong about two thing's, _sir_. I don't doubt Madam Pomfrey at all, that would mean, I doubt your ability to provide us with proper care!" He twitched a bit, screw not provoking him!! "And she the reason that she couldn't find anything wrong with Harry here, is because and I quote she wasn't a specialist on 'Dark Curse Matter' and as a mere school nurse, did not have the proper training to heal him."

"And for his teachers? He's already gotten the notes and homework so that he can do it in his hospital room!" Seeing the confused look on his face, she elaborated. "Oh yes! I forgot to mention! He just might be spending the night there, or even a few days for surveillance! It's all to keep him healthy and safe, so I didn't think that you would have minded!"

Harry's eyes were wide as saucers, and Dumbledore had lost his twinkle. Internal plan to keep level head and not provoke authority figure?

Fail.

_Epic_ Fail.

"If you really believe that this is necessary, my dear." It did not surprise her to hear a hint of threat and disappointment in his words. Just to sink in the sting, she added with a slightly triumphant tone. "Yes. Yes I do."

The brunette turned on her heel, pulling the confused and frightened first year along with her. "Good day Headmaster."

"Good day," He murmured, lingering in the hallway until they fully left. "Morgana Bard . . . "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It wasn't until they were halfway to the gates of Hogwarts that Morgana started to breath normally. They were almost to Hogsmeade village when Harry finally spoke. His voice was careful, quiet and though out. "Why . . . why didn't he want me to leave?"

Morgan bit her lip. Of all the things to ask! This sort of thing would take ages to explain! "Well ah . . . it's . . . it's kinda hard to explain but . . . how about we start with what you already know about the Headmaster."

Harry was confused, but pondered for a moment. "He's powerful, kind, wise, leader of the Light?" He half asked.

"And what else?"

They were now walking thru the cosy magical town. She looked around and found, like usual, that it was empty and desolate. Morgana was not a fan of sneering, but the laziness of some wizards! Ugh! It was almost ten thirty in the morning, and most were still in bed, lounging about! This is another reason why she preferred the non-magical world! Most were up and about by seven am! Oh home! She mourned wistfully.

Ahh, watching the panic and hysteria that went on around Wall Street~! It was something that she loved doing, seeing that part of her responsibilities would soon include managing her stocks. The whole of New York City was busy, the city that never sleeps! She might just move there someday!

They kept walking until the end of the Magical Town came into view, the houses thinning out and the forest thickening. Leaves crunched underfoot as Morgana felt the wards around to see if they were good to go.

"Alright! Ready to use Apparition?"

"Apparition?" He sounded out. Morgana made a mental note to pick up a book for him as well.

"It's a Magical kind of transportation! People love it around here, but it's always made me really queasy."

"Then why don't we travel some other way?" He asked.

"Because the Ministry of this country monitors all magical movement going on, and if we go by any other magical means, they'll pull us over, and probably fine me." She said with a scowl on her face. "And maybe even test me to make sure I'm not using any 'Dark Magic'."

"Why?"

"Well . . . are you familiar with the term 'Latin Magic?'"

He nodded. "Hannah and Susan were telling me about it a few weeks ago. It's the magic that we use at this school, and the main magic of Britain. Right?"

Morgana hummed under her breath. "Latin Magic is one of the older types going back to the Roman Era. It actually only started being used here when the Romans tried to invade back in the B.C. time. Roman warders and Alchemists were the first, followed by soothsayer's and Smites. All Romans had the knowledge of magic, and there were several prominent schools that taught almost everything in a magical context. The Soothsayers were their specialty though. They kept Rome safe from invaders for years and years using their future sight to see invasion plans!"

"It's also the most diverse type of magic in the world, you can do almost anything with it! The only downside is that there is absolutely no specialization involved."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What? Specialization?" He looked at her with his big bright eyes. "Hmm, say, when a swordsman is training, be only uses one type of sword right? By using only that sword, he get better at it, and sooner or later, Bam!" She beamed as he glared at her. "He's a master!! That is a specialized type of magic, like an Elemental or a TechnoMage. You follow?"

Harry nodded again. This was all really fascinating! "Now, if he used all the swords that he could get his hands on, and used them all equally, he'd only be a amateur with the swords, because of the proper time and practice that he wouldn't ha–Oh shit!!" She yelled out looking at her watch. "We're late!! Come on!!"

Morgana pulled on Harry's arm and before he could protest, the two disappeared with a loud 'pop!'.

No more than two seconds later, both Puffs reappeared in a dingy alleyway. As soon as they landed, Harry tore away from the older teen and fell back against a garbage can.

"Oh-oh, jeeze!!" She yelped grabbing his arm and gently pulling him up. "I'm so sorry Harry!" She immediately checked him, making sure that he hadn't gotten a cut or a bruise or lost an arm or anything.

"I-I'm o-okay," He gasped out as she continued checking all of his limbs. "Really I am! Was, was that Apparition?"

"Yes, but how could I be so stupid!?" She groaned and grabbed her temple.

"What?" He asked confused. There was nothing wrong with him, so why was she worrying?

"Splinching!!" She continued, not reassured at all but suddenly looked alert. A small crash came from down the alley and a small cat climbed up the wall to jump onto the roof. A snoring drunk also lay against one of the walls, emitting a terrible smell. Morgana bristled and pulled Harry out of the alley, and the two found themselves on the busy streets of London.

People bustled past, but Morgana kept a steady hand on Harry's shoulder. "Now down to the station . . ." She muttered leading him down, and paying for two tickets. The train ride only took about twenty minutes, and during that time, she had completely explained the dangers of Apparition to the first year.

" . . . and that's why you should always try it with someone else first." She explained. "Oh wow, were actually here already!" Harry glance out onto the platform, expecting some sort of magical town or something. Not . . . not this!

It was a normal platform. There were very few people around, and graffiti littered the walls and building around. A majority of those same building were also boarded up and closed down, giving the area a deserted 'Ghost Town' look.

"Are you sure?" He asked, suspiciously.

Morgana, for her part, merely gasped in mock indignity. "You doubt me little Harry? For Shame!!"

He laughed, and she steered him down several streets with the same boarded up look, people hanging out in the darkened corners. They stopped when a old clothing store came into view, mannequins littering the front window. A large sign read, 'CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS'.

Two elder women hurried past the pair, one of the muttering, "It's _always_ closed that place."

Harry merely looked around, not seeing anything important. "Where are we?" He asked.

Morgana didn't reply, instead opting to lead forward and speak in a clear voice to one of the mannequins. "Eleven O'Clock appointment with Healer Rosenburg."

To his utter surprise, the closest figure turned its life like head to face her's and opened its mouth. A female mechanical voice came out as it jerked its fingers, "Make your way to the Main Lobby and have a nice day."

Morgana nodded, grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him through the glass. His vision dissolved for a moment, and he then found himself in the large lobby room that the model had told them about. Near the elevator and a pair of swinging floors was a counter with a bored looking witch reading a magazine. It was almost empty for some reason, and the walls were lined with moving portraits of 'Healers'.

One of them was a bright looking man with gold hair and green eyes not unlike his own and a plaque reading,

_**Mungo Bonham**_

_St Mungo Founder_

_1617 - 1659_

_St Mungo's Healer _

_1617 - 1659_

"That's Mongo Bonham, the man who created the Hospital nearly four hundred years ago when the first cases of Smallpox began to evolve into Dragonpox." The canvas nodded at her accurate knowledge and gave Harry a small wink. "Both of them are extremely lethal. In fact," She looked at the small, malnourished boy in front of her. "Have you ever been to a Magical Hospital? Any Hospital at all?"

"Well, no I don't think so . . . " He trailed off, not really understanding why she was so mad.

"Well after we check your scar, you young man are getting a magical and non-magical check-up!" With her hands on her hips, Morgana looked intimidating.

Harry looked down, shamefaced. "My . . . my aunt doesn't like magic . . . "

"So?" She challenged. Morgana wasn't only getting him a clean bill of health, but also digging for information. Harry was as easy to read as a book, and asking him uncomfortable question now would make his life easier in the long run. "Just because they don't like magic, doesn't mean that you shouldn't have a healthy life!"

He muttered something under his breath, and the brunette leaned forward to hear it. " . . . they don't like me either . . . "

Morgana narrowed her eyes. Now, nothing, _nothing_ was going to stop her plan. Harry would _not_, should _not_have to deal with those, those Monsters!!

She immediately changed a large part of her plan, and resolved to get Ami to add a malnutrition check to the list of shots and other check-up necessities. The two got on line, and only had to wait a few seconds until they were at the front. The receptionist just sat there as Morgana told her which healer she had the appointment with.

"Use the elevator, Fourth floor, third door on your right." She monotoned, not even looking up from her gossip magazine. The older Hufflepuff nodded and they made their way to the lift, pressing the button for the fourth floor.

After a man growing scales and a serpentine tongue got off at the third floor, the door 'pinged!' open and they stepped out.

The rose tinted door three doors down was indeed Healer Rosenburg's, and Morgana knocked. The pair waited for a few moments, Harry still extremely nervous.

The door opened, and a familiar face filled the threshold. "Morgana! Oh-I umm, mean, Ms. Bard!"

"It's Morgana Ami, seriously! You have to get over this Doctor/Patient relationship thing!"

The Healer smirked. "As I told you before, it's professional. I am bound by my craft to call you _Ms. Bard_." Healer Ami Rosenburg was a short woman with light brown and red hair, and hazel eyes. She wore the lime green standard Healing Robes and beckoned the pair into her office.

It reminded Harry of a non-magical Doctor's office, the ones that he saw on TV. It was white, sterile but still very personal. Picture frames adorned the walls, some magical and some not, and a tall bookshelf was covered in books and surprisingly enough, snow-globes. As Morgana and Ami talked in low tones, he read some of the label's, '_I Love NYC_', '_Jamaican Me Crazy_', and '_Still Snowing in Canada_'.

To his surprise, he realized that the globes were still snowing continuously without being turned upside down.

"Harry."

He turned and found that both woman were staring at him, Morgana motioning him to one of the chairs in front of the desk, and Ami with a small amount of confusion. He blushed and settled on the comfy and plushy chair, Morgana on the one next to him.

"Now then," Ami started the conversation, organizing the papers on her desk and levitating them to the file cabinet near the also rose-tinted windows. "Harry Potter, right?"

He nodded. "As you cold probably tell, my name is Ami Rosenburg, and your Healer for the next few hours." She turned her eyes onto Morgana. "I have to apologize to the pair of you though," The seventh year looked slightly surprised.

"For what? Is it the papers?"

She nodded and turned back to Harry formally. "I'm sorry Mr. Potter but I could not find any sort of Hospital papers besides your birth certificate." She handed him the slip of paper and he looked it over, seeing his parents signatures. "When I put a formal inquiry in, I was informed that your papers were sealed and couldn't be accessed by anyone lower than St Mungo's Head. I am merely a transfer Healer, so I had no standing and was shot down."

"O-oh," He murmured. "What if I put a formal request in? I mean, those are my papers right? So I should be able to get them."

Ami sighed slightly. "Well that _would_ be the case, if you weren't the Boy-Who-Lived." He must have looked confused, because she explained. "Because of your, _delicate_ position in society, the only person who could really access it without any blocks or questioning would be the head of the Wizengamot. And that person is Albus Dumbledore."

_Ohhh._ Harry understood it a little better now. Dumbledore was meddling!

"But," She pulled out a folder, it was thin, and didn't seem to have anything in it. "Since I am a transfer Healer from the US, I can make another set of papers if you ever decide to move and gain citizenship in America. Unofficially of coarse."

He looked from her to Morgana who was watching him with a blank expression. "How does this work exactly? And, can I get some sort of privacy promise, that you wont tell anyone about what happens here? I can get that, right?"

She nodded. "I've already got an Unbreakable Oath with Morgana," Said girl smiled. "She didn't want anyone to mess with her by using her health. And so," She pulled a small knife out of a leather holster. It was a beautiful, gleaming green color, and he could see several runes pained or embedded on the side. Ami noticed him staring. "It's a blade made out of Iron with emerald melted in."

"But-you cant do that! Gem's don't melt, do they?"

Morgana nodded. "Dwarves are some of the best miners and crafter's in the world, they can melt almost anything down, save diamonds for some strange reason." She pointed to the runes. "Those are Runes to protect it from breaking and also to keep it clean."

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. "Can Wizards learn to do that?!"

Morgana frowned a bit. "I think that we can, they just wont share any secrets with us, you know? They like to keep that sort of thing in the species, so to speak."

Ami took his hand and held it steady. "I just need a blood sample and the rest will show itself." He didn't flinch when the beautiful blade made a small incision in his finger and she pressed the finger down onto a small square on the upper right hand side of the document. It left a small fingerprint with his blood and she healed the cut a second later. For a moment, nothing happened, then writing began to appear on the folder's front page and to his shock, the folder seemed to fill with paper, getting large and larger until their it was at least two inches thick.

If Harry though that he was surprised, that was nothing compared to Morgana. "What-what the heck it that?!" She yelped, staring at the enchanted paper in surprise. "I never had something as cool as that!"

Ami rolled her eyes as he tensely pulled the feather light paper off the desk. On the front was his name in bold and he turned it open, almost afraid of what he would find.

The first page was his birth certificate, something he had already seen so he flipped the page. His parent's certificates followed as did a patient sheet on himself. Apparently he had an AB+ blood type, he was only three feet and four inches tall and he was born at eleven fifty two PM, July thirty first. A small note showed up at the bottom. It read, _Subject has signs of malnutrition and should be getting the proper nutrients for healthy recovery._ Oh. That-that's not good . . .

Harry turned the pages and found non-magical versions behind every magical one. Now that was a good idea! If he ever had an accident in London or something, he'd have a way for non-magical people to know how to treat him! He distantly heard, "Well why can't I have something as cool as that?"

The next few pages didn't really interest him, except for the one listing his family tree. Apparently he had a few distant older cousins living in France and a great-great Aunt in Ireland. It made him wonder, who decided to give him to the Durselys? If he had other living relatives, couldn't he had gone to live with them? He sighed as Morgana protested, "No, no I don't want something as cool as that–_get that knife away from me!_"

Another page had a picture of his scar on it, and there was a fine black mist floating around the magical profile. In the notes he read, '_Subject has long term damage_,' and '_Revealed residue of death and soul magic present on forehead--reference: horcrux_'. Death? Soul Magic? Harry didn't know what those were, but he didn't like the implications.

Turning the page he found something that would shape his life for years to come. The light green paper was titled and listed all about his magical potential.

_~Magical Potential~_

Blood-Work Report

Standard Version

**Potential Levels**

None Good

Poor Talented

Fair Excellent

Transfiguration_____________Good

Charms/Enchanting__________Excellent

Defense Against the Dark Arts__Good

Dark Arts___________________Fair

Dueling____________________Talented

Herbology__________________Good

Potions/Magical Culinary_______Talented

Medic-Arts__________________Poor

Illusions____________________Fair

Wards_____________________Good

Legilimency_________________None

Occlumency_________________Poor

Magical Languages___________Excellent

Metamorphmagus____________Fair

Elemental Magic's____________Good

Magical Crafting_____________Talented

Technomacy________________Good

Blood Magic's_______________Poor

Harry's eyes widened in shock. He was-he was so amazing! Normally the boy was shy and modest, but this . . . this made him feel so remarkable! '_Just Harry_,' went out the door at that moment, although he still hated the fame, Harry know knew that he would be something powerful when he got older.

Something . . . something magical!

"Woooah!" Morgana gasped as she looked at the green paper. Harry gave it to her and noticed that her hand was slightly bleeding, Ami had a smug look on her face and a new folder that was covered in blood smears was filling up. Morgana's eyes zoomed over the words and after reading over all of it, she giggled and laughed. "Oh little Harry! You're holding out on me!!"

He blushed as the brunette handed the whole folder to the Healer. Ami's eyes widened and she seemed unable to speak for a moment. "Well, ignoring the obvious talent," Morgana mussed up his hair fondly. "We have several problem's."

Both students perked up and Harry was brought back to the page with his scar on it. "Is it about my scar? The Soul and Death Magic's?"

"WHAT?!?!" Both women exploded. Harry flinched back as they almost tore through the booklet to get to the page. They pulled it out and examined it. Morgana fell back on her chair. "Oh, oh my god." She moaned.

"What?" He asked looking between the groaning Hufflepuff and wide eyed Healer. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes Harry!" The brunette grabbed him into a hug and he had no idea why. "I'm sooo sorry!" She lamented into his shoulder. "I should have felt it or something, brought you here on the first day!"

"W-why?" He asked once again.

"This thing, the Death and Soul magic's are linked, almost anchored to your mind." Ami looked up from where she was still reading. Her face was white. "You have a soul attached to your brain Harry."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked from where he was laying. Said boy was fastened on a small bed that was layered with straps, that actually looked like a non-magical bed for the insane asylum. Needless to say he was a little freaked out. "I mean, this bed doesn't look safe at all! It's not, not really needed you know!" He muttered as his eyes followed a tall, tanned, bald man who continued to drawing a large set of Runes and circles on the ground around him with a white piece of chalk.

Said man chuckled and continued to draw as Morgana rubbed his head in a hopefully soothing motion. "It'll be fine." She tried to reassure him as the balding man giggled again. "Shut it Garfield!"

The man, Garfield Butler only continued to giggle in a creepy way. He wore a red tunic with Runes all over it and a pair of black, baggy cargo pants. Harry also noted, as the man shuffled by, that he had no shoes or socks on. He was a Runist, a magical user who majored in Runes and used them for spells, ward, and rituals.

Needless to say, Harry was even more creeped out. "Who is this guy?!" He half asked, half pleaded.

Morgana leveled a glare at the man but turned to Harry reassuringly. "He's an old family friend." At Harry's skeptic look she sighed. "Fine! He was one of my parents old business partners okay?"

"What kind of business did you parents have?!" He continued, eyes not leaving the strange man.

"They were Potion Ingredient Suppliers!" She said. "You almost done Garfield?"

The man nodded and finished the smaller circle. All in all, it was an impressive piece of work, considering the lack of time the Runeist had. It was a large circle, almost fifteen feet all around and had two smaller circles on opposite sides, one obviously for him and the other for his assistant, who was going through one of the bags that the pair had brought with them.

He was a dark boy with blond hair and brown eyes, wearing a very traditional look. With a white button up shirt and black dress pants, he was a far cry from the strange Garfield. He grabbed a long staff out of the bag and threw it to the elder who caught it without looking up, and held up one for himself. Both were simple, wooden made with only extensive Runeing to show that they were special.

Walking up to the bed he smiled a comforting smile at Harry. "I'm Mark, Mark Dodger. Don't worry kid," He spoke as smaller runes were being drawn inside the circle. "It will hurt, but only for a while, and if that really is a Dark Soul attached to your mind, you should be able to think faster and better when we're done."

"Really?" Harry asked, excited in spite of the situation. Runes were one of the more interesting things that he had read about.

"Yep," Mark nodded and held up the picture of his scar. "Right now you're mind and to an extent, magic, is suffering under the ill effects of this Dark Soul. We're going to preform an exorcism and either destroy it, or if that doesn't work, try and contain it."

"How would you contain it?"

The blond kid pointed to a small ring of runes that lined the walls. How did Garfield get up there . . . ? "Those runes are Celtic, and they were the masters of exorcisms. Mix in some Latin that the Catholic Church used to use and we've got ourselves the full deal. The only problem is that we don't know exactly how powerful this soul is, or even from which part of the mind it is!"

"If its too powerful, you wont be able to contain it, right?"

Mark stared thoughtfully at him for a moment. "If you can think this well right now, you're going to be something else when this thing is off you."

Morgana stared at Mark. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that most people with other souls attached to them, mind you we don't get many, are always almost brain-dead or really slow." Both Harry and Morgana's eyes widened. "These sort of things just don't help, the hinder! A lot!"

"O-ohh," Morgana hugged the poor boy.

"I'm ready over here." Garfield spoke from where he was putting the chalk in his bags. "Get out of the circle Morgana!"

She looked at Harry. "Don't worry ok? It will hurt, but afterwards you'll feel even better!" He nodded and she walked out of the door and stood next to Ami who was looking through a one sided mirror. They could see in, but Harry and the Rune team couldn't see out. "What do you think?"

Ami just shook her head. "About what? That you know Garfield Butler, one of the top Warders and Ritual-ists of out time and he's standing right here?" She snorted. "Yeah, I'm thinking _wow_."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I mean about Harry's scar. Is there, is there really a _soul_ in there?"

She nodded. "Seeing that he's the Boy-Who-Lived, and a lot of people are ranting that the Dark Lord is still not completely dead, I would guess that the Soul on his head is a part of him."

"W-what!?" The brunette had a shocked look on her face. "Are you serious!? A freaking Dark Lord?! Voldemort?! In his brain?!"

"Yes, and if we can get it off then the Dark Lord will be weakened." She turned to Morgana. "There are some magic's that can keep a person alive for hundreds of years if not more. I believe that Voldemort," She sounded out, sniggering a bit at the ridiculous name. "Is still alive. And probably gunning at Harry."

"Revenge, right?"

"Ohhh yeah. You know the psycho types. Riggghhtt?" She elbowed Morgana in the side playfully.

"Oh shut up!" The brunette snorted in disgust. "He's a pompous, stupid, admittedly charming, stuck up asshole!!"

"But he's _hot_!" She whispered schemingly in her ear. The Hufflepuff just glared at her. "He put you up to this didn't he?"

"Maybe."

"Bitch."

She was silent for a time. "He's always watching you."

Morgana shivered. "I know."

Ami watched her for a moment before turning to the room. "Be careful."

"I will be. I always am," She too turned to the room where both Rune-ists had stepped into their separate circles and were fueling the chalk circle with magic. Harry was still strapped to the bed and looked like his death was early coming.

A few seconds pasted and both men stared chanting, the elder in ancient Celtic and the younger in Latin. The word activated the matching rune and it looked almost like a light show from where the two women were.

After another minute Harry started to breathe heavily and tried to break out of his constraints both physically and magically. As he withered and screamed on the bunk, a black mist seemed to be forced out of him, and it withered in the air like a snake.

It had the most ugly face, one with no nose, slit-like red eyes and sharp pointed teeth. It seemed to focus on the chanting pair who ignored it and continued the Exorcism. While Garfield held up his staff and changed dialects, Mark pulled out a small purple vial with equally small runes on it. The mist shrieked and was pulled into the bottle as Harry fell back onto the bed drained and sweating hard.

Morgana flew into the room once the bottle had been toped and the runes had stopped glowing. She rushed to Harry's side and undid the straps with inhuman speed and began to mutter senselessly. "Harry, Harry wake up, oh no, oh no,"

The young boy opened an eye and stared at her, his green eyes flicking with gold and silver. Then she was blown back, hitting the wall with a tremendous force. Garfield was on the opposite wall and Mark was still clutching the small bottle, keeping it from breaking.

"Shit . . . what the hell?!" The pure magical power kept the teen from lifting her head or even pulling her body off of the wall. Ami was still in the other room so she yelled. "Get some knock out potions Ami! Now!"

The Healer took a few minutes, but threw a small potion into the room. It hit the floor and erupted into a huge cloud of deep blue smoke. After a few moments the pressure lessened and Morgana was able to tear herself away from the wall. She fought through the smog, wearing a bubble-head charm, grabbed Harry out of the bed and made her way out of the room.

Both Garfield and Mark were right behind her, lugging their bags and the small vial. "I thank you both for your services, Butler, Dodger." They both nodded at her, Jim a little more haggardly and still panting. "Your payment will be in your account in two days time." The dark kid handed her the vial with little hesitation. It was probably the Dark Matter that was coming out of it. Garfield however was grinning like mad. "That kid," He said breathlessly. "That kid is going to change the world!"

And with that the pair left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ami was waiting for her, and had a hospital bed with wheels ready. Depositing him in the bed she stated, "No one will know of this. Not yet."

They walked down the hallway and to their irk, some Healers had stuck their head out attempting to find out where the blast of magic had come from. Most ignored Ami completely, though some had threw her dirty glares. Morgana noted that and saw on their office plaques, old pureblood names.

Screw them.

They made it to one of the empty rooms with no more trouble and Morgana directed the bed next to the window while Ami filled out her name and Harry's on the patient sheet. On the bed stand was Harry's folder and a small vase of flowers.

"It will be hard to keep his new power from others, especially the teachers." The shorter woman carefully spoke. "Unless you find some real magical inhibitors, you wont be able to hid anything. People will question you Morgana. People will stop you. I've seen it."

Morgana sighed and mussed the young wizards hair. "I know, I know. But listen Ami, I've got to go." She sent her a questioning look. "No, I'm not going back to Hogwarts, I'm merely going to pick up some stuff, get some signatures and fill out some forms."

"Alright, fine. Harry should be awake tomorrow morning, so be sure to be back by then, got it?" A glare was enough to keep her promise. She did however wonder if anyone would come into the room. When she voiced her thoughts, Ami merely laughed bitterly.

"Other Healers or patients? In my ward? That wouldn't happen even if I was the last healer alive in the whole hospital."

Morgana frowned slightly and stuffed Harry's folder into her bag. "I'll see you later then. I've got relatives to visit." Her voice was a tad too gleeful there, but who really cared? Her plans were working and Harry's new, _better_ life was almost halfway there.

She just needed a bit more time.

**TBC**

Wow this was a biiigggg chapter! Full number of words? Over seven thousand!! Yeah, I know right?! It was awesome, and I _loved_ writing this chapter! There's so much fun involved when turning the world on its head! -Grin-

And Dumbledore let them go because he didn't believe that anything would come of it. He went back to his office, contacted his portraits and got information so he could cancel any sort of appointment. The problem? Healer Ami Rosenburg is a _transfer_. She only been here three months at maximum, and like a transfer from America, no matter the credentials would ever gain the time of day from someone like Dumbledore! He probably didn't even know that she was around!

And thenhe would get someone to check the books, but they would only check under reputable Healers because that's how the normal wizards work. They think that _Harry Potter_ would only get healed by the 'best' so that excludes Ami. I'm just using basic British Wizarding Snobbishness. NOTE-I am not saying that normal British people are snobby.

Only the Magical kind.

Member to Review Everybody!! -kisses-

**.**

HelKat – Isn't she? Harry just had to have someone to take care of him! And why not? All the time I see fics that Harry gets 'independent' but with no help to start off at all! How could he have managed by himself?! Kids just don't do that!!

Oraman Asturi – -Laughs- I'm giving you ideas? You're the one giving me ideas!! And yeah, that might just happen! I'm not sure but either way, with the horcrux gone, Harry will be more powerful!

Hendrick248848 – Thanks! I cant wait to write more!!

HappeeGoLuckee – Umm no thank you? ^^''

Rainbow2007 – Thanks, glad you do!

Bobboky – Thanks! I always thought that if it was so close to his brain, it would cause him more trouble, right? Its only common sense!

thyrokio – -Grin- So is everyone else!!

Memory King – Really? I'll have to fix that then! And I will! Harry may be a little timid, but he had no idea what's going on! How could he not be timid?!

Alorkin – Ahahahaha!! Hurricane Harry? Priceless!!

And the Herb Hunting? Ohhhh yyeeaaahh! That will be fun!! :D Along with the new armor and tank, I'm getting a 'Independent Harry vibe' that is telling me to go and buy a trunk with an apartment in it, complete with library, training room, kitchen and all other necessities! Wont that be fun?

Have you ever hear the saying, 'History is written the victors?' Well, Britain's Wizarding world takes it to a whole new extreme. They just happen to 'forget' about the several wars that they've started! Pssh. -Grins back-

And Madam Pince is a bitch, pure and simple. She screeches like a banshee and over a decibel of louder talking? Wow, real mature. Great to have you working at a Children's School! I guess that I'm just behind the times! At least Snape doesn't call his students names! Oh wait . . .

And Morgana knows. She's a smart, not really over powered person,(at least I hope not!) and has taken a brother/sister thing to Harry. Aint he lucky? She has always noticed Dumble's manipulations but never had the firepower, nor the resources to even hurt him. Try reading 'Partially Kissed Hero' by Perfect Lionheart that features a very, very evil Dumbledore with well though-out background, an amazing plot and no end in sight!! I personally love it!

And Dumbledore is evil(big or little, I'm not sure), he will not get any second chances! I mean seriously! He had Harry's freakin' bank key! That was the first little alarm that went off in my head when I first read the book! And I was only eleven when I read the first book! And yyeeaahh, that scar proddin' might not have been the best idea, but how else could I have gotten rid of it, without some trial and error?

Snape . . . nuff said.

And the Dumbledore dialogue? Wow, you are good! I started laughing and though of his lemon filled face saying that! Then I got pissed off and imagined him being attacked by Fawkes! 8D Made me happy!!

And hell, love you too! =) I look forward to your reviews the most! -Stops- But I love everyone's reviews too!! I loves you all!!

Thanks for the reviews, hear from you soon!!

pfeil – Thanks, I'm glad that I've made a story that's lived up toy your expectations!! -Grin- And his loyalty is something that I've always though made him stand out among the Gryffin-dorks!

Yes, yes, crazy Puff antics are what I'm all about!! :D And for Consisto Movere? Yes, who said that some spells can't be stopped by the same counter-spell? It could happen!

And Neville's alright! Just a bit shy, but a cool guy, you know? Ron? . . . . did you-did you even consider it? Why?!?! DX

Note to self: That's for sure! Thanks for the great reviews, loved reading all of them!!

kyzhart – Thanks, I'm glad that you like the Hufflepuff slice of life! :D

BURNZY116 – I think that your getting this feeling, because it is good!!

noylj – Well, I don't think that Dudley would be denied anything if he really wanted to see it right? And what if he really wanted to hear the songs, and Harry overheard? I mean, the cupboard isn't that far from the TV right?

Lady Laughter – No I didn't mean to, and don't worry, I don't think that you're rude! But that was the original chapter from the original author, and I didn't want to change it no matter the typos. But now that you mention it, I probably should, shouldn't I?

jabarber69 – Well, thanks! I'm glad you liked it!

hemotem – Wow it's like your reading my mind! :D That's a hint by the way! Maybe not before the troll, but the end of the year is my mark!


	7. Sweet Dreams

GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO OBAMA GO~!!!!!

**Welcome to the World**

Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Who Had A Mind to Disagree

Traveled The World and The Seven Seas

Everybody's Looking For Someone

--'Sweet Dreams' by Marilyn Manson--

.

Originally by Kyubbi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Morgana scowled as the tumbledown boat lost yet another piece of wood to the never ending storm that surrounded Azkaban. The captain and crew were stony, a feature that they had to have, coming to this island almost every god-forsaken day.

She could only imagine how the guard were handling it. There were only a handful, but still! They had to be really messed up!

It took nearly a hour for the vessel to reach the docks, and by that time it was late in the afternoon, almost six. Although it looked near mid-night here.

Before stepping out of the windowed cabin, she applied anti-water charms to her person, and began to think of some of her happiest memories. The time at the beach when she was five, her ninth birthday party where she got her first wand, the brunette's score for her OWL's--the highest in her class, the first time she did it . . .

Woah there! Straying into some perverted thoughts!

She blushed and continued up path to the prison, trying to ignore the screams and tortured sounds that were coming from the bleak, grey prison in front of her. Something positive, something positive . . . and not perverted . . .

Meeting Harry!

A warm feeling awakened in her core, and she suddenly felt at ease, unattached to the horrors of the Island. When she got to the entrance, a guard stalked out of a small door on the side and pulled her in.

Shaking off the rain, Morgana noted the small room. It was a main lobby not unlike the hospitals but dirtier, older, and more . . . evil. There were dirt smears everywhere an–what the hell?! Is that blood!?

She shivered and was tempted to remark how similar it was to the asylum in that movie remake, _House on a Haunted Hill_, but the Magical guards wouldn't get the joke or appreciate it.

"Papers," The watchman spoke blandly not looking her in the eye. She frowned and handed him the official forms. He looked them over for a few moments, searching for some sort of fake signatures.

When finding none, he nodded and directed her into the compound. "The Dementors are only let out during the night, so you have three hours until their shift starts." He finally looked at her, and she realized with horror that his eyes had no pupils left. They were only milky white. "Don't be here when they're let out. We magically close down the walls so they don't escape. No sound, no power, no help. Nobody will hear you."

She nodded.

The long hallways were musty and dark, lights flickering on and off. It was a creepy place and she tried not to think of every horror movie she'd ever seen. It wasn't working. The jeers weren't helping either.

Prisoners were in every room, lining the walls, and somehow figured out that she was here, however quiet she may have been.

"Lookie, lookie! A widdle baby came to sees us!"

She grimaced at the ragged woman in the cell next to her. The lady was grimy and demented, clothes hanging from her thin frame, but you could still tell that she had been beautiful in a past life.

"Lookit the widdle baby! What's the brat here for, I wonders?"

Luckily or unluckily however you see it, the guard gave her a map and she quickly made her way to the cell she was looking for. Ignoring the jeers and crazy giggles from the haggard woman was easy, the dark haired woman was obviously insane, but she was a little more than scared to meet the convict that she had actually come to see.

An especially dirty hallway was where he was supposed to be, and there was only one door. He was all alone, she though with a sinking feeling. Not even other criminals to converse with. Looking into the barred room, she noticed a ball of dirt and tattered clothes in the corner.

"Mr. Black? Sirius Black?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry woke up to the smell of lilacs.

That wasn't a normal smell for the him, and Harry opened his eyes groggily. It was extremely bright but blurry, and he groped around for his glasses. He grabbed them and vaguely felt that they were different, but put them on anyway.

He was in a hospital bed, and for a few moments, couldn't remember how he got there. Then the memories came rushing back, him with Morgana, his folder, the ritual, and finally a strange memory that he could only really feel. Harry couldn't really remember anything, but flecks of gold and silver seemed to color his vision, and he recalled the sensation of pressure and exhaustion everywhere.

Shaking the memories from his head he looked around the hospital room. Someone had changed him into the standard light blue pajamas and he was lying on a large, soft plushy mattress. Was everything so plushy in the Wizarding world?

Two empty beds stood next to his, the one closest to the open window with morning light streaming out of it and several bookshelves filled with large tomes and a small cabinet filled with medication bottles adorned the walls. A night stand was placed right next to his bed, and a clock on it told his it was around nine in the morning. A few minutes passes as Harry tried to get his brain under control, but realized that he was extremely bored.

Nearly half an hour later, a long haired brunette nurse carrying a small tray loaded with eggs, bacon, biscuits and pumpkin juice came upon a young Harry Potter finishing up his homework and starting to read one of the larger Medical books on the shelves.

"Mr. Potter!" She chastised and hurried forward. He looked up at her with a surprised expression but promptly went back to the book. "Come on now, its time for breakfast!" She gently took the book away from him, placing in a napkin to hold his page and set it on the bedside table. "Here we go," She set the tray on the bed and beamed at him. "Do you need anything else?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no thank you."

The brunette nodded and left the room quickly, shushing the other nurses in the hallway. "What was he like?" "The-Boy-Who-Lived!" "Did you get his autograph!?"

She giggled. "He was so bookish! Reading the giant novel that the Yank brought!"

The gaggle of nurses and unsurprisingly Healers, made their way down the hall gossiping about the Boy-Who-Lived in their ward and how horrible it was that the 'Yank' got him in her ward. They never noticed the brunette that passed by them holding two cups of coffee, snorting in disgust before making her way back to Harry's room.

Gone for only an hour to get some real coffee and look what happens! Morgana rolled her eyes. With reactions like that, reporters would be all around within hours. Great.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The brunette walked into Harry's room and found to her surprise that he was reading a high level Medical book and taking notes! An empty plate and glass sat innocently on the bedside table and she beamed. He looked up as she made her way to his bed and the boy's entire face lit up. "Morgana!"

The book and notes rose into the air and Morgana found herself openly gaping. Even when Harry jumped out of the bed to hug her, she didn't stop. "Harry, Harry it's nice to see you too!" He giggled, something she thought that she'd never hear from his mouth. "I missed you!" And he hugged her again, cuddling into her shoulder.

Oh my god.

This . . . this was the best thing to ever happen! Like ever!

"You never hug me like this!" She said playfully, eyes still on the floating book as she placed the coffee on the bedside stand.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry, but I feel so, so amazing! Like nothing in the world can take me down! And, and" He pulled her to the bed where the book levitated lower and he snatched it out of the air. "I can understand so much more now!" He pointed to a passage that explained the differences between several different arithmatic equations explaining the differences between healing with spells against healing with potions.

Morgana remembered reading stuff like this in her sixth year, for Potions and Herbology NEWTS not, not as a first year . . .

And with the wandless, voiceless levitation . . . holy fucking crap.

"That's, that's" She swallowed and took a unsteady seat on the bed. "Amazing."

He nodded and grabbed his bag of the side of the bed, pulling out a bunch of random papers. "I even did my homework too!"

She looked over the papers and almost had a heart attack. This . . . this was almost fifth year material! The Charms essay was flawless, over four feet long, two feet over the required length.

Morgana sucked in a breath and looked fully at the boy. He was . . . different. Harry's eyes shown bright, his whole face smiling. If she could, she would say that his face was almost_ too _bright.

And she spent most of her free periods with Jimmy Craig.

He definitely was a different person, who knew that the Soul could have affected him so much? He was smarter, happier, it seemed like a giant weight had been taken off his shoulder!

For a moment, she forgot about revenge plans against the Dursely's, the problems that involved her own business, Sirius Black, and the heartbreak that she felt when he was in pain from his scar. She genuinely felt blessed, _blessed_ because of this kid who had wormed his way into her heart.

And speaking of scars, his was still there, but it excluded no evil aura and was only a small sliver. He was free! Free from that evil shit that poured out of his scar!

Hugging him tightly, she laughed. "I'm very proud Harry, almost too proud! And I see that you're wearing the glasses that I got you!"

Harry looked at her with a slightly shocked expression. He pulled off the spectacles and narrowed his eyes to see better.

They were new, Morgana had made sure of that, top-of-the-line rectangular glasses. The pair was made mostly of wire, was an emerald green color that had a brilliant shine. The edge of the left lense had a small spiral glass blown into it, and it had cost her a pretty penny to get it done so quick. Lazy wizards. Though it was small and suited his face pretty well.

"You got me green?" He smiled and studied the lenses further. Harry liked the lense, he could feel something radiating off of them, a gentle force that seemed to revolve around the spiral.

"Is this Enchanted or something?"

Morgana blinked. "Yes, how did you . . . ?"

He pointed to the spirals. "I could feel magic, I think, coming off of the spiral. What is it? What does it do?"

The brunette snorted. "You are a closet Ravenclaw, I swear! Alright, the spiral is the true focus point of all the enchantments. It's where the magic was embedded into the glass and metal and so it's what keeps the glasses together If the spell falls apart, so do the glasses, so be careful." He nodded quickly. "It has a slight glamor on it, an anti-summoning Charm, liquid repellant, color swap spells, long and short range scopes, a slight ten foot compulsion and some other nonsensical charms and such."

"Nonsensical?" He asked incredulously.

"Yep." She nodded, not adding any more.

"Fine," He snorted back at her. If she wanted to be all vague, alright! "The glamor?"

"To hide the smaller scar that you now have." He ran to the bathroom and cheered when he saw the smaller blemish. "The whole thing is cured, so if you want, we can get you some cosmetic surgery to cover the rest of it up later."

"You can do that?"

She nodded. "In the non-magical world, yes." _Dumbledore,_ Harry thought darkly. If he saw the smaller scar, the old coot probably would charge Morgana with something stupid like kidnaping and testing on him. Never mind that he had wanted to do this, and that his headaches were gone and thinking was clearer than ever!

Harry knew that he had changed, there was no doubt. He felt like air, like nothing could touch him, he was free! He no longer cared about any stupid things that the Dursely's had said, nor did he ever want to see them again.

Where he wanted to see them would be in a courtroom, magical or not, being tried as the filthy scum that they are.

He also wanted whoever had placed him with them right next to the filth.

Hopefully Morgana would be right there next to him. He really loved her, like a sister(she was too old for him!) and desperately wanted any sort of approval from her. He could only trust that she would let him go with suing and imprisoning them an be right by his side.

He didn't know the first thing about laws anyway.

"The anti summoning charm is so that no one can rid you of your glasses at any, _unfortunate times_, you know." Morgana spoke, bringing the boy out of his reverie. He nodded again.

"The liquid repellant it to let you see out of the glasses, even if you're in a rainstorm or something akin to that," She waved her hand around vaguely. Even if she didn't want him to know, he was glad that she was thinking of his health. Some charms and curses used liquids and he was a child with a name behind him. Morgana didn't want him to get hurt when she wasn't around. He was grateful.

"The color swap spells are really what they say, you can swap the color of your glasses. Just put your finger on the spiral, and say the color." He did, and the glasses turned a light shade of blue. "Wow,"

"I know right?" She grinned while finally picking up her coffee and sipped it thoughtfully. "The long and short range scopes are like telescopes, if you focus your magic, you can zoom in on anything from at least seven hundred feet away." At his odd look she justified, "What? Who know when you'd need something as awesome as that?"

Harry just snorted. "Why do I think that you want a pair right now?"

"Cause I do," She said simply, sighing in bliss at the coffee. Harry snorted. "And the ten foot compulsion?"

"It's a weak piece of magic I'll admit, but it will keep other students from looking at your scar and magic too deeply." She grimaced. "But it wont work on any of the teachers. They're just too powerful for that sort of thing."

"That's not good," He said mildly. Morgana smiled brightly. "It doesn't matter anyway. If it was your choice, than they can do nothing about it." She suddenly looked scheming. "Hey, have you ever wanted a piercing?"

"W-what?!"

"You know, when someone creates a hole in one's body and--"

"I know what a piercing is!!"

Morgana held up her hands in mock defeat. "I'm just saying!"

He snorted, still flustered, but asked. "I was actually expecting some sort of magical power hiding device, like a ring or something."

The older brunette looked up to Harry. "What? Why would I do that?"

He started. "Well . . . I don't know? So no one would wonder about my strange new amount of power?"

She smiled. "Harry. I would never hide something as special as that."

Before Harry could retort, they both looked to the door where Ami had just walked in. "Harr-I mean, Mr. Potter!" Morgana sniggered and she shot her a glare. "I'm so glad that you're awake and wel–wait, where's you medication?"

"What medication?" She hastened over to his bed and pulled on the bedside table's drawer. Not seeing what she was looking for, the Healer grimaced. Turning to Harry she asked, "Were any nurses in here while you were awake?"

He nodded. "One of them brought me breakfast and left right after."

"Wait," Morgana stopped him. "Was she wearing the normal nurse outfit? And did she have long brown hair?" Harry nodded.

"Idiot," She sneered in disgust. "I saw the . . . _nurse_, surrounded by a gaggle of other Healers walking away from Harry's room, gossiping about how 'bookish' he is."

Ami shook her head. "I'll get you some since she _forgot_ to get you some." She walked over to the bookshelf and opened the cabinet. Looking through the medications, she pulled out a small blue vial with even smaller pills inside it and a clear vial with more pills.

Handing it to Morgana, she directed Harry. "For the next month, you'll need to take one of these twice a day. They're Dark Matter stabilizers. They'll help your body adjust to living without a Dark presence around."

"Alright," He agreed as the brunette handed him one of the pills. She also pulled out one of his charts and flipped a few pages as he swallowed it down with some of the coffee. "The second one is for malnutrition. I'd like to keep you here for the next week, but I don't think that's possible at the time. Also, I'd like to send a House Elf along to Hogwarts to manage his food. The malnutrition pills will be given to the elf, she'll ground it into your food, and within a month the most obvious signs of undernourishment will be gone. So don't forget to take these pills!"

At this Morgana raised an eyebrow and Harry widened his eyes. "W-what?" He sputtered. "Really? Are you sure its okay?"

Ami merely smiled and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, okay? No one will know besides your Head of House."

"And Dumbledore?" He asked, eyebrows up.

"We're operating 'under' the radar. Its not something that he _needs_ to know, besides, I have a perfectly legal reason for not telling anyone. And what he doesn't know, wont hurt him!"

_Or us,_ Morgana silently added. Harry seemed to contemplate something and finally nodded. "All right, "I just hate it when people look at me like I'm some sort of hero and then get mad when something good happens to me."

"Ah, hero worship," Ami said dramatically. "The worst of all sorts of attention. Good luck with that." She handed him the new chart and left the room. "The House Elf will be there in a few days, and be gone within a month. You wont even know she's there and the pills should take effect by that time! Don't forget!!"

Morgana finished her coffee as Harry packed his stuff away.

"I was thinking . . . " He said slowly and she perked up. "About what you said about Dumbledore before."

At this Morgana sat up subtly. "And have you come to a conclusion?"

He nodded. "He's . . . manipulative. Extremely, although I haven't seen much of it. I'm only a first year after all. But, it seems that people love him, almost too much. Like if he asked them to give up their firstborn they'd do it, just cause he said so. That's the feeling I get."

She nodded appraisingly. "And it is a right feeling. The man is completely in control of Britain. He is a horrible person and likewise protects other horrible people."

"Like Snape," He grimaced.

"Do you know how many times I've started petitions to get new teachers in and that greasy ass out? Seven. One for each of my school years and nothing has happened. When that man started working here, the Potions grade-point average went down over fifty percent. His NEWT classes are filled with mostly Slytherins, a few Ravenclaws, maybe a Hufflepuff and absolutely no Gryffindors. So many students have had to change their careers just because of that man's bigotry and stupidity!" Morgana realized that she had gone straight into a rant, and stopped. "Natalie, one of the other seventh years has been self teaching herself for the past three years. The girl wants to be a Potion tester, but unfortunately, because of her friendship with me, he's bullied her even more."

Harry shook his head. "Why is that?" He eyed her. "What did you do to him anyway?"

She smiled and laughed. "He dislikes me especially because _I'm_ the one who had the guts to start a petition, as a first year Hufflepuff of all things! Not even an older Gryffindor could muster up the courage to face him off, but a Hufflepuff!"

The brunette shook her head. "Most of the teachers thought I was a good girl, but still crazy. Puff don't make waves after all._ You're the backbone of society_." She recited bitterly.

"Who said that?" He asked curiously.

"Dumbledore. When the first petition got enough signatures, I brought it up to his office. While almost the whole rest of the school agreed with me, including most of the professors, he didn't." Morgana's face looked sour, like she was remembering an old insult. "He lit the petition on fire using magic. I'll never forget the words he used or the look in his eyes. _I'm sure that you're mistaken. Professor Snape is a fine teacher. Besides, as a Hufflepuff, you shouldn't be making petitions or causing a disorder. You're the backbone of Society._ He gave me such a horrible look. One that should never, ever be used on a child of my age. Like pity mixed with loathing and disgust. Like he pitited me for getting into Hufflepuff. I like Hufflepuff, I would hate to be anywhere else! But I was young, and that's when I wanted to leave, but I didn't. I wanted my parents education, but it was my own mistake I guess."

"Why wont anyone get rid of them? Anyone of higher authority?"

"Because Dumbledore _is_ authority. That's why as soon as I graduate, I'm going home and I am not coming back!"

The boy looked shocked for a moment, and then hesitantly asked, "Where do you live?"

"In the USA," She spoke happily. "I'm going to either Salem or the New York City Magical University. Probably the University, because its closer to my house. I live in New York state, in Westchester."

Harry was all eyes and ears now, so she continued. "My parents bough the entire top floor of an apartment building in Scarsdale, a small village just north of New York City, and then placed a tiny charm on the elevator and stairs to keep normal people from looking too closely into it,"

"Wait," he interrupted. "Are they allowed to do that? Just waltz in, buy a place and place charms on it?"

"Well, they had to file the deeds and records with the Board of Magical Housing and Development first and then got a licenced warder to finish the job. After that they were gonna hire a huge team to model the place for us to live."

Harry's heart sunk for a moment. "Were?"

The brunette was silent, just realizing the slip of words. "Well, they died before they could do anything. An accident you see." Her eyes lied, and the lack of bitterness said more than talking about it ever could.

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a few moments. Then Harry spoke. "So what are we going to do with the rest of our day?" When Morgana grinned ferally, he should have been scared. "Weellll . . ."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Come on!!" Morgana yelled enthusiastically. "Morgana's going shoppin'!"

"I heard you the first time!!!" Harry ground out. It had been hours, _hours and she still wasn't done!!_ "And Morgana's–I mean you've, already been shopping!! Can we please go back to Hogwarts? Please?! I'm desperate here!!"

"Come on Harry," She said cheerfully, carrying more bags than was the legal limit. She had dragged him to near every clothing store in Diagon Alley and they still weren't done!! "Don't make me pout!!"

"Oh noes!" She dramatically gasped. "Not the evil, adorable pout of doom! Whatever will I do?!"

"Bring us to the castle!" He begged quietly. Him having nice clothes were . . . nice, but this was ridiculous!

"Alright, alright. Item check! Bags?"

"Check!"

"Your new clothes–check the bag don't just say check!!"

"Fine, alright!! Check!"

"Your new medicine, homework and glasses?"

"Check, check, check! Can we please go?!"

"Okay, okay!" She laughed and led him to _The Leaky Cauldron_, a wizarding pub–actually the only real wizarding pub in Britain, besides The Three Broomsticks and The Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. She shook her head and pushed the door open while also pushing a black beanie on his head. He put it on more securely and placed some of his longer hair over the small sliver of a scar.

They had spent several hours clothes shopping for Harry . . . . and herself. What? She needed clothes too!!

"Hello Mr Tom!" Morgana called out cheerily. "Do you have the Floo ready?"

Said man laughed. He was the owner and manager of _The Leaky Cauldron_, and ran his business well, if not excellently. "As always Ms. Bard!"

They walked over to the fireplace as Harry wondered what the hell a Floo was, and Morgana pointed to a small pot on the mantle place. There was a large amount of green powder in it and the older brunette put a small dose in his hands. "This is a fireplace," He pointed out.

"Yes it is." She grinned and took some for herself. "Floo travel was created in a time where everyone had a fireplace, so they thought, why not have a travel method that everyone can use? Floo powder," The green powder. "Is used when a traveler throws it into the fire and says the name of their destination. I figured that you'd want to try something different than Apparition, right?"

He nodded thankfully. "Alright, now we're going to Floo into Madam Sprout's office okay? I'll go first and you follow my lead okay?"

"Alright, so do I say anything?"

"Yep. Mandrake, which is this week's plant of choice. Then when you get to the school's wards, they'll be searching you magically so you'll know you'll feel it, you say Lemon Drop."

He looked disturbed. "Who's idea is--"

"Dumbledore's," She muttered. "He has a . . . a _penchant_ for magical and non-magical candy."

"O-okay?"

"Just, well talk about it when your older, okay?"

"Okay?"

Morgana nodded and then threw the portion into the fire making them crackle turn an emerald green. "_Mandrake!_" She called out and stepped into the flame, the color swallowing her whole.

Harry stood there for a moment and swallowed, realizing that he was alone. The inn bustled behind him, and he threw the powder into the fireplace. "_Mandrake!!_" He called out before stepping into the green flames and disappearing from the pub.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry felt his insides sizing up as the vortex spun around him. He immediately felt like throwing up and brought both hands to cover his mouth. It only lasted for a few moments before a large amount of magic started to squeeze around and seemed to gather power. _Oh shit! _He thought with panic. _It's the Wards! They're going to shoot me out!!_

He took his hands off of his mouth and yelled hurriedly, "_Lemon Drop! Lemon Drop!!_"

The magic dispelled and he breathed a sign of relief. That was soon over when he was spit out of the magical roller coaster and onto a downy black and yellow carpet. "Owwww . . . " Harry moaned softly.

"Oh god!! Oh no! What happened!?" He felt two pairs of hands hold him up and deposit him onto a couch. "Harry, Harry are you alright, dear?"

"Professor Sprout?" He asked trying to sit up right as the brunette kept holding him down. "Morgana, Morgana I'm fine! Seriously! I'm okay!"

"Here," He looked up to the worried witch. Her hat was askew and she looked worried. She pushed a small root into his hand. "Chew this. It should ease the sickness."

He did and almost immediately felt better.

"You okay?" Morgana asked concerned. He nodded and thanked Madam Sprout. She waved it off. "Its no problem dear, none at all. But you two better be getting down to the Great Hall! It's almost time for din--"

The elder witch paused and got a good lock at Harry's forehead. Her eyes widened so largely that it looked comical. "Ha-Harry, what happened to your scar?!"

He looked to Morgana to guidance, and she pinched the edge of her nose aggravatedly. The charm wasn't supposed to be _that _weak! "Harry, he had a soul living in his head. And so, I got someone to get rid of it."

Sprout couldn't speak for several minutes. "A-a soul!? A _Horcrux_?!"

"Wait a minute!!" Morgana narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at their professor. "How do you know what that is?! Did you–did you know that Harry had one?!"

The professor sat down at her desk slowly. It looked like she was debating wether or not to tell them of what she knew. "Yes." Harry gasped softly and Morgana yanked out her wand. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?! Harry was in danger! He could have been killed, could have been brain dead for all you know and you don't even check!?"

The brunette finished her rant and stared intensely at the aged professor. "Who? Who knew?"

Sprout sighed and looked up at Morgana. She vaguely realized how old the Herbology professor was getting, how old that all the teachers were getting. "Please, don't tell me that it was Dumbledore. If it was . . . " The elder nodded. "Damn."

Morgana suddenly felt old, much older than she should. Why? Why the hell would he so that to a child!? Plans, plans ideas being discarded, new ones being formed. She'd need to go see Black again in prison. "I'm graduating this year and I cant leave anyway. Lets go Harry."

Harry left the office first casting a worried glance back at Sprout but Morgana hung back with her Professor. "Don't tell anyone professor. Tell me that the vow still works." Sprout nodded.

"Dumbledore will never know of this conversation."

The brunette sighed a breath of relief. "Good." But stopped for a moment. "I don't blame you in any way you know. You're like an aunt to me, and I hate to see this happening to another badger. I'll see you at dinner. I think that we both have a lot to think about . . . "

The witch hung her head as Morgana left and she sat in the dark office. "If only you knew how many people want these conversations, Morgana. If only you knew."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I sent you a letter! With Hedwig!!" Hermione cried as she hugged the air out of Harry. "I was worried sick!!"

He had just gotten back from Professor Sprouts office and was accosted as soon as he got into the Great Hall. People were staring, but he could care less right now!

"Woah, woah Hermione!" Justin said holding up his hands. "If anyone is gonna hug the shit outta this kid it should be me!" Susan and Hannah laughed, and Hermione let go of Harry slowly, as if making sure that he wouldn't disappear as soon as she let go.

"Harry what happened!? Where did you go!? And . . . are those new glasses?"

He grinned and held them up in front of his friends faces. "Morgana got 'em for me! Look at them!" The kids huddled in and peered at the new pair of specs.

Justin whistled. "Woah, nice! She's got style."

Harry laughed. "I know right?"

"Harry," Hannah started. "You seem a little . . . different. Are you okay?" She had noticed that something was off about him, something very different. Then she realized it! He had hugged people! Hugged them without flinching or getting that look in his eyes like he was ready to run.

He smiled, so brilliantly it was almost hard comparing the old Harry with this new Harry. Was it even the same person? "I am better, better than ever before!"

And then he hugged her. Hannah almost fainted, because this was Harry, the Boy-Who-Lived hugging her, but kept her cool. Mostly. "H-harry!!" She stuttered and the group sat down to dinner.

But it was great, amazing! He was laughing and happy and eating, EATING! She could have cried! "Hey did anything happen while I was gone?"

Susan started with a look to the teachers table. "Well during the third years Defense against the Dark Arts class yesterday, Quirrell started to seize up and had a stroke!"

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

Hermione shook her head. "No one knows. He's still in the hospital wing, though the third years say it was horrible. Hey, Cedric!"

The third year was making his way into the Hall when they called him over. He tottered instead of walked and had a slightly vague look in his eyes. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Tell Harry about what happened in Defense, about Quirrell!"

Cedric looked genuinely confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

The first years stared at him. "What do you mean, what do I mean?! Quirrell had a stroke! What happened?!"

"I don't know what your talking about!" He started, looking oddly at the younger students. "As far as I know, he's fine!" With that he got up and left the confused students.

Harry asked. "What was that?"

"I have no clue! He was the one who told us about it before!"

Harry noticed both Ernie and Zacharias walking into the Great Hall with frustrated looks on their faces. "Hey Ernie, Zach what happened?" Both boys looked up and saw the hero waving to them. They took seats next to the group.

"Hey Harry, welcome back! You look . . . different somehow!" Harry merely laughed. "So what happened?"

Ernie lat out a frustrated growl. "The Owlrey! It's closed!"

"Can that happen?" Asked Justin with a frown on his face.

"I guess so," Grumbled Zach as he stabbed the mashed potatoes on his plate. "Its my sister's birthday tomorrow, and I cant get the present to her!"

"Do you know why it's closed?" Questioned Hermione.

"Beats me."

"Same here."

The group continued to talk but Harry was silent for the rest of the conversation.

**TBC**

Woo! This is a long one! But I wanna tell you all something before you continue reading this fic. RANT START.

I AM A DAMN HAPPY WRITER.

I don't do drama or gore, violence or angst. Now while there will be drama and heartbreak, love and strange experiences, I'm not really one to write about the 'horror's' of life. I know that life isn't sunshine and daisies's (I'd be really, really scared if it was!!) but I like and enjoy and believe about writing positive things! I'm just that kind of person! You want drama? Go read _Lightning on the Wave's_ stuff. Now that person had some major drama going on!

The world is a happy place. I'm not Emo, I don't like whining about stuff (except for math) and I like to focus on positive stuff in life. It happens! People who are convinced that the world is hell are WRONG!

Although bad things happen. Shit happens, yes. And in this story, shit will happen.

But only the people that make it shitty will be stuck there. The world was and always will be beautiful. You just need to open your eyes and see it. RANT OVER.

And ah, the reason that Dumbledore is basically doing nothing, is because he doesn't see her as a threat. Yes Morgana pissed him off, now and before, but she didn't do any lasting damage to him or to his 'influence'. Thus, ignorance is something that just may destroy him. But expect him to start making moves soon!

And Dumbledore doesn't like Puffs particularly. To him, only the 'good and light' Gryffindor's are worthy of being the best. Ravenclaw's only a little more, and Slytherin's are people he doesn't want to exist in his 'world'.

Like, I read this fic once where a Harry went into his mind. It was a copy of his office and on the wall there were only three of the four Hogwarts Crests; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Slytherin wasn't there and Gryffindor was more that twice as

big as the others. UGH, weirdo. Okay, END OF SECOND RANT. Stupid asshole.

And Harry might seem a little too happy for some of you. The reason is that for his whole life he's been oppressed and beaten down by both the Dursleys and the Dark Soul. After the Soul is gone, he would've felt better because he didn't even notice that it was harming him! Genius!

And another rant that I just added. I HATE THE NEW SYSTEM. IT IS RETARDED. I know that's 'politically incorrect' but I really don't care right now! I cant stand it! I want to see my old stats, and I'm stuck seeing hits and visitors?! What the Hell!? I want the old Fanfiction (.) Net back!!! D':

Remember to Review Peoples!!

**.**

Blueowl – Thanks! I'm glad you liked them! I was so afraid that someone was going to tell me, heyy you've got a Mary Sue! :( I don't like Mary Sues! And oh my god. I just realized where I know you from! I looked on your page and was like 'dum de dum dumm–Holy Crap!? This awesome person likes my stuff?!' And then I died.

Just kidding! I'm still alive! But sorry, I get all fan-girl when I see some stories. -cough- Ignore the weirdo . . .

Rainbow2007 – Why thank you! Glad you do!

Faia Sakura – I know right?! I've always seen movies where rich peoples have like, a million people who they can call in for favors! It's awesome!

jammies2000 – Wow what a review! -rolls up sleeves- Now, where to start? All the stuff in the first paragraph was true! Seriously, how lame is that? The Weasely's were practically there waiting for him! Hmph. And as for the blood test, it doesn't change, cause it was his magical potential, you know? Only what he can do, not what he decides to do. And Voldemort's soul is a powerful thing. It might not be able to break out, but it is still powerful as hell, and people can feel it around. Nasty piece of work. Blah.

Bobboky – Thanks! I always wondered why others didn't get rid of it in their fic's you know? I mean, if he has such a strong evil presence in his mind, it must be hurting him, it cant just survive there without trying to kill the one who almost killed it! Its . . . common sense. I like that phrase right now.

jumping-jo –Ah-ha! Glad someone caught that! And he prefers it to be called 'Courting' or 'Pursuing' thank you very much! XD

goddessa39 – Heehee, I'm so glad that you enjoyed it! Hope you had a good reunion any-ways!

HarryAnyPears – Maayybbee! XD And besides, there has to be more magic out there! Like Blood Magic, Dark magic, Oriental magic! There are different cultures, so it stands to reason that there are different Magic's that exist because of them! And I really don't think that Native American or even Arab magical users use Latin magic, right?

Oraman Asturi – Flames are bad I agree, but still! If you have a story you should post it! Seriously! Anyway, that's what I'm talking about. Harry has a prophesy about him, yet no awesome superpowers to go with it? LAME. Epic lame. XP So for me, the prophesy is moot and gone! Its only a possibility, not something that 'has' to happen!

BobSquirrelKing – Really? I didn't know that . . . but thanks for telling me! I guess that this is the last review response that I'll give. But I wonder, who would complain? And why? Ehh, who cares, and yeah, I've only seen Hufflepuff one-shots too! No big story except for umm, what was it called? Oh, The Roaring Snake, by maidros78! Check it out, although it's a bit too . . . umm, dark for me, you know?

shadow patronus – Wow yourself! I'm soo happeh that so many of you peps like my stuff! But really, I don't think that Hufflepuff is an unconventional house! Harry is dead loyal and although he doesn't really need to work hard, he still fits the house better than any other, in my opinion. And Morgana intrigues you? She'd love to hear that! XD And yes Dumbledore is a horrible Headmaster! I dislike him immensely, the bastard. He shouldn't be in charge of a school and it makes me sooo mad! People are so blind! And believe me, he'll be going down just not in any conventional ways! :)

AlixMM – Well, now that people have called for it, I guess I should tell you that no, It hasn't really changed at all because that was his _magical potential_. He still has that potential, but because of the Horcrux his _magical ability_ was curbed. Like, for example, everyone has the same potential to read, except for the blind, and say that someone didn't have 20/20 vision, their ability to read, they still had the potential to do it. I think I explained that all right? Good? And Dumbledore is an ass. He is powerful and wise, but partially evil. You know the phrase, _The Road to Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions?_ Yeah, that's him all right!

wheewy? – Thanks!

hemotem – Wow, long review! -cracks knuckles- Lets get it on! XD Now while the power inhibitors are a good idea, Morgana is the kind of person who encourages people being the best that they can be. Even though it would be smarter to hide it, she's stubborn on these kinds of things and refuses to hide his power. She's being stupid, I know, but wants the best for him. Then again its not like his power is constantly flowing around his outer body! Magical power is an internal thing until it is channeled out of the body, orinto a spell! People would only realize that he 'feels' a little different from before or if he gets pissed enough.

Dumbledore – Happy that you liked it, and Assertive!Harry here we come!! BeepBeep!! Believe me, he'll have many exploits to talk about with his friends!

HelKat – XD Morgana would just die if she heard that! And I will don't worry! I've already got like, fourteen chapters planned out!

Chi Vayne – Harry was always supposed to be a Hufflepuff! Just cause he's a procrastinator . . . he is the epitome of loyalty with a capital L!!

Alorkin – Thanks, I really had no idea!! And I'm sorry about what happened. Your right, it shouldn't matter and I feel bad that I let silly personal feelings like that make her and me look shallow. And Dumbledore may not have as much power as he thinks! Granted, he has the support system of a monarch, but there are always traitors and loopholes in his rules and regulations!

Harry has realized that the bad stuff that's happened in his life was the result of someone, he just has trouble you know? Hmmm, Will time perhaps? And Dumbledore is good, but he hasn't had to face off another Master Manipulator in a loonnnng time. Almost a decade! Why he's backed off and not come back? He's biding his time, trying to figure out when he 'lost' Morgana, and how to get rid of her. Problem? He's out of practice!

And Morgana wants Harry to figure stuff out for himself. She's like to just get out and say 'Dumbledore's an ass and he's EVIL!!' but doesn't because she wants Harry to have a choice, something that Twinkles would have never even thought of or given. That's one of the first parts of her plan! Step One – Give Harry free will and an opinion!!

So even if they're forcibly removed from each other, nothing short of an _Obviate_, or maybe even more could keep him from making his own choices. And hey! Who said she didn't have a back up plan for that?

This manipulation stuff is so much fun!

And yeah, well, I don't want to necessarily piss anyone off! And the Katana vs Rapier? Nice analogies!

I know, I love loopholes! They're so much fun and one of the best parts is that sometimes, people don't find out about them till the last minute! And I know that blood is cliche, but if it works, don't fix it! Yeah, the cat gives some people the illusion that maybe, just maybe someone might be following them! Who knows? XD

And for destroying the Soul piece? Its possible, but not probable and Morgana wants to make sure that it cant escape at any time. So more runes, probably Garfield and Mark again to destroy it!

My BS detector went off too, Dumbledore is stupid. Bank key, placement with abuse what next?! And you sound like a good parent! Wants the best for your kid, and I'm glad! :) Bush? Don't get me started!! UGHHH! GO OBAMA!!!!

Anyway thanks for all, see you next time!

Barefoot Bohemian – Wow! I'm excited that your excited! Im glad you liked the read!

BURNZY116 – XD Thanks!!

TLDriver66 – Hun? What's that? And thanks for teh love!!

Taly-chan – I know right? And your wish is my command!!

Lady Knight Keladry – It is foreboding right? Believe me I have plans for this fic, but it seems that ever time I get to typing it down, I always add so much more! :D And Morgana would be thrilled that you think she's 'Quirky'! I also plan on Harry being a natural at several things, stuff that the Horcrux would try and cancel out because it didn't want Harry to have any sort of strength in the future. Like how he had trouble in GOF? With the Summoning charm? That was probably the Horcrux trying to hinder him! It couldn't have been in league with Voldemort yet, but I is a soul and smart enough to know when its needed.

SiriusBlackIsGod – Everybody loves Hufflepuff!Harry!! :D And I'm glad you like Morgana so! And for Dumbledore. . .ehhh maybe, but it will be a smart, bashing, not something like, 'You're an ASS!' and walk away! Not really my style, you know?

Oh, Dumbledore KNEW that Harry was a Horcrux! It was way too obvious! And Harry is naturally adorable! It's the damn Gryffindor's! They turned him into a bully! Hermione

is awesome, Ron is an asshole. Although I support some fics that have Hermione as a bitch and Ron as the loveable goof! Cause for me, the other two of the trio go either way. And-a the mistake, its from the original, and I didn't want to change it, but now that all of you are mentioning it, I think I will okay?

And I LOVE long reviews! Its gets you long writer answers! Thanks from Morgana!! :D

loonyXtune – I'd be heartbroken if I didn't either!! Don't worry, there will be more! I've got it planned all the way to the fourth year, but only to Xmas on paper! Ah well, and really? I've only read a few Hufflepuff!Harry stories, are there really that many? Thanks for reviewing!

fraewyn – Thanks, glad you liked it! :D

–Note to Everyone! I wont be posting reviews here anymore! You guys are a blast to review back to, but seriously, I'm told that Fanfiction (.) Net might take my story off if I do this for too long. Awww, but I'm not gonna argue with the man! I love all you guys, so keep reading and reviewing!!!**–**


	8. Darling What Is Going On?

**Welcome to the World**

Darling What Is Going On?

Honestly That Never Happened

Lying Is Your Favorite Passion

--'Situations' By Escape The Fate--

.

Originally by Kyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry looked back to see Draco Malfoy and his two goons following behind him. They were apparently running slower that he was purposely, because he was so slow. Hmmm, that's interesting. He waited for the Slytherin, much to Justin and Hermione's chagrin. When the blond finally made it down the hallway to where he was, it took him a full minute to catch his breath. Crabbe and Goyle however were up within seconds.

"Exercise much Draco?" He asked in joking tones. The pureblood glared and stood up straighter.

"Only commoners and such have to exercise," He said in a haughty tone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Do you even know how stupid you sound right now?" Harry asked, unable to contain the unbelievable edge in his voice. This kid sounded like he wanted to end up just like a richer Dudley. Malfoy however just stared at him for a few moments before puffing up in anger.

"How dare you?!"

"Dare I what?" He asked in a slightly bored tone.

"Ridicule me!!" Harry raised an eyebrow. "By calling you stupid for not wanting exercise?"

Draco nodded and looked smug, as if he had just won something. "Alright then," He said in placid tones while slowly edging away. "I'm just gonna go and--"

"Wait you coward!"

"Coward? How?"

"By trying to run from a Malfoy!"

"I'm not running from you. I'm just trying to avoid you."

"That's it!" The blond snarled. Harry was taken back. Why did he get so mad so fast? Was he bi-polar or something? "I challenge you to a Wizards Duel!"

"What?"

"I'll be his second!" This red head kid from Gryffindor said eagerly as he popped up from literally nowhere. Where the hell did he come from!?

"Agreed!" Draco said smugly. "Crabbe's my second. The Duel will happen tonight in the trophy room at midnight! Be there!!" He tried to warn warning threatingly, but it honestly made him look constipated.

Both Hermione an Justin stared after the blond as Harry turned to the redhead. "Sooo, what's your name again?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

". . . . then this weird kid called Ron or something tried to explain it to me." Harry recalled. "It was really, really weird." Harry paused. "And he was really, really annoying. He kept going on about how I really was a Gryffindor cause I challenged Malfoy, even though I obviously didn't. And I told him that I wasn't going, but he ignored me and kept going on about how we'd beat the snot out of Malfoy tonight."

"A-a Wizards Duel?! At your age? Oh god, who taught that poor boy?" Morgana started laughed hysterically. "Ahahahaha!"

Harry just watched the howling teen before snorting and walking off. "Well you're no help. Hmm, maybe the Library or Hermione has something good on Duels?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oh wow! Where did you come from Marc?" Morgana asked in overly light tones. "I though that you had Quidditch practice at this time of the day!" She was on the second floor of Library and annoying one of her favorite targets, Marc.

Marcus Flint groaned and buried his head in his hands. Why, WHY?!? How did she always find him!? "What do you want?" He asked in muffled tones. Since their first year, Morgana had always stuck up for him and stayed by his side. He'd never know why, but she always intrigued him. The brunette was American, loud, strange everything you didn't want, in an easy to carry bundle. Literally, she weighed almost nothing!

. . . don't ask how he knows that.

"Come on," The Hufflepuff stated. "Let's get you a drink. The House Elves have everything here."

"I don't need a drink," He protested weakly.

She gave him the lookover and snorted. "Yeah you do! I heard things," The brunette nodded sagely.

"Fine. Fine! Let's go," He ordered helplessly while gathering his books and papers. He _knew_ what she wanted to talk about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Soooo, how's Jimmy?"

"You should know ass, you're his _sweetheart_!"

"Oh right," Marcus mumbled, Firewiskey heavy on his breath. _Not fair,_ he thought stubbornly. _She's not drunk yet!_

What he didn't realize was that Morgana was merely drinking Ice Tea poured into a Firewiskey bottle. Very tricky!

"I need a favor."

"Is that why you got me drunk!? The only reason!?"

She looked sheepish. "Well also to talk about Jimmy, but since your not opening up . . . "

He grunted. "It was horrible okay? Nothing more needs to be said. I messed up, Jimmy hates me, my parents--"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Morgana held up her hands. "Alright, I may not know what happened, but I know this! Marcus Flint, Jimmy Craig does not hate you!"

"Yesh he does . . ." The dark haired teen mumbled. "I messed up and my parents were total buggers to him."

"Ohhhhh. So that's what happened."

"And it wasn't even that we're gay or anything!" He suddenly yelled. "It was because he's a halfblood! What the fuck!?"

Morgana stood up and stared at the drunk Slytherin. "Well Marcus? What are you going to do? His parents love you, I don't know why, and so what if yours don't love him? You love him." She poked his drunk chest. "That's what matters."

"Now," She repeated, seriously. "What are you gonna do?"

Marcus sat up and drained the rest of the drink. It burned going down his throat, and he grabbed Morgana's offering hand. She held a hangover pill but didn't give it to him. "My favor first!"

He groaned, tottering. "What the hell do you want?! I need to go talk to him!!" The brunette grinned evily.

"Oh, nothing really! Now, here's what you gotta do . . . "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco Malfoy was on top of the world. He had tricked Potty into a Wizarding Duel, had forced Weasel into the same one, and wasn't even going to show up! Draco looked at his watch. Only an hour to go until the pair would show up at the Trophy Room, and he wouldn't even be there!

. . . you can all just tell how detached from reality he really is.

He sauntered through the Slytherin Common Room, ignore the irritated growls from the upper years. The blond just stuck his nose up at them. He would have them all in his control by next year. Thought he had one in particular that had to be watched.

Flint. Marcus Flint.

Rumor was it that he was supposed 'friends' with Potty's Hufflepuff. Merlin, he drooled inwardly. That's how all girls should be made. A nice rack with a big–

But Draco was cut off when he bumped–fell–crashed, yes! Crashed into a large mass in front of him. He didn't mention how he fell on his butt, or how the rest of the Common Room began to laugh at him. Looking up he saw the other bane of his existence.

Flint. An extremely tall Flint grinning evily at him. Draco swallowed thickly before remembering that he was a Malfoy! Malfoy's aren't scared of older, smarter, stronger Slytherin's! Not by a long shot!

So Malfoy stood up and glared at the older teen. "What do you want Flint?"

The dark haired teenager brushed invisible dirt off his robes. The blond internally cursed and wished that he had done something so cool. "Oh nothing _little dragon_," He scowled at his childhood nickname.

"I just wanted to let you know about the curfew tonight."

Draco was confused. Why would he need to know about curfew? "What in the world are you talking about _Marc_?"

Marcus was completely unaffected. "Oh I'm just talking about how you'll need to run pretty fast to meet it, or at least to get by the teachers unnoticed."

"What?!"

The teen smirked and bent down to eye level. "Do I have to spell it out for you _dragon_? Why don't you just check your wand and see."

Malfoy went white. He ran to his room, ignoring the howls of laughter from the other Slytherin's. Slamming open door, he headed to his trunk and pulled the thing open.

It was gone. His wand was gone.

Th blond hurried back to the main rooms and snarled at Flint. "Where is it?! Where did you put my wand?!"

The elder student laughed nastily. "Oh, I think you'll figure it out." And Draco did. But it took him a while. Five minutes later, he ran out of the dungeon cursing like crazy and headed to the Trophy Room not even noticing the lack of bodyguards.

As he passed by one of the more unused corridors, Draco didn't notice two teen standing just out of his sight, laughing. "Clever Morgana, very clever. Not even my cursed weapons could have done the trick like that, " Darryl smirked.

"I know, I know!" She bowed gracefully. "But please, no autographs!"

Darryl punched her shoulder. "Ow!! What the heck!? Nice man, real nice. This is soo not what your paid for!"

Darryl grinned. "And that's why I do it. There are just some things that money can't buy!"

"And for everything else?" The brunette half-asked.

"There's MasterCard!" The two finished laughing.

"We're so lame, you know that right?"

"You know it!"

The pair sat in the alcove for a few moments more, catching their thoughts.

"Morgana?"

"Yeah Dar?"

He rolled his eyes at the nickname. "I don't get paid enough for this," He muttered under his breath but cut to the chase. "What are you doing with Harry? Are you, you know, planning on bringing him back home with us?"

Morgana let a small smile grace her lips. "Something like that! But, things that I cant talk about until we get out of this castle."

"Ah," The dark teen nodded. "The walls have ears and all that."

"True," The brunette giggled. "Though I'm more worried about the people that have ears."

Darryl stared at her, then shook his head. "You are so weird sometimes."

"I know, I know," She grinned. "But it's what keeps me sane!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, who's ready for first year flying lessons?" Harry mumbled under his breath and pulled the covers higher over his head. It was so warm! "Time to get up!" _Go the bloody hell away!_

Morgana pouted. "Haaarrrrryyy! Up! Get up!"

"No!"

"Don't make me get in there!!" She threatened. The first year merely turned over and tried to ignore her. He started when a large lump settled upon him and cracked open an eye and saw the older Hufflepuff laying on him. "Go 'way,"

"No!"

"Copycat,"

"I know right? I'm pretty awesome like that."

"Ugh . . . will you shut up if I let you in here?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, good enough." Harry pulled a part of the cover off of himself, and she shifted so she was under them with him. The two were silent for a few minutes.

"You are like, really warm."

"I know," He said simply. "This is why I didn't want to get up."

"You're sooo smart," She cooed and buried herself further under the sheets. "Did you put a Warming Charm on the bed by any chance?"

"Yeah, it works great doesn't it?"

"Hee! You're so talented, even at such a young age! I'm so proud!"

"You'd better be, I don't know what I'd do without your _influence_."

"Influence hmm?" She pondered. Harry turned and wagged a finger. "Don't get all pondering on me! That was an innocent answer!" She laughed, and then Justin strolled in. "Harry, have you seen my purple sock? I cant find it--" And stared dumbtruck at the happy pair.

"Oh man!" He exclaimed. "You two are having a snuggle fest without me?! What kind of a friend are you?!" Both Harry and Morgana just looked at each other. "He's from a really big, loving family." Harry said.

"Well that explains it!" Morgana laughed as Justin went to the door and shouted out, "Hey guys, Morgana and Harry are having an adorable snuggly moment without us!!"

The two paled as the sound of feet and yells and giggles and laughs got closer and closer. "Look out below~!!" Justin yelled as he used a Levitation Charm to get some air on his jump. The blond landed on the two with a muffled thump and got under the covers fast.

Within seconds, almost the entirety of the Hufflepuff House was squashed into the room, laughing, giggling and having a great time. Many, many blankets and pillows were transfigured and small spells were used to amused the teenagers. Even professor Sprout came in, but only to 'make sure that nothing _explicit_ was happing,' saying that as she motioned to a blushing couple in the corner sharing a blanket.

"Quiet everyone, quiet! I have an announcement!!" Natalie announced as she waved her arms about in a large fashion. The room quieted down as she continued. "My storytelling has gotten better over the summer, and tonight I'll be giving you a new performance!!"

The room cheered and clapped as several of the first years looked around confused. "What performance?" Asked Harry.

Cedric, who was making a setting tiny fireworks off on the foot of their bed for two giggling second years spoke up. "Natalie wants to be a magical performer after we finish school."

"What kinda performance is it?"

Cedric grinned. "The best."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry sighed as the entire first year class chattered around him. He really wasn't in the mood to learn how to ride brooms, and wanted to go back to the Common Room and have some of that Coffee that Morgana was raving about. It would've been nice to have some now.

Both Malfoy and the Ron kid were glaring at him, probably because they had gotten detention and points off for fighting in the Trophy Room and being late for curfew. Morons.

Justin was laughing when he heard how many points they got off. Fifty points off both Gryffindor and Slytherin gave Hufflepuff the lead with Ravenclaw only slightly behind. Hermione was glaring back at the redhead, why, Harry had no clue while both Hannah and Susan were pouring over _Quidditch Through The Ages_ with one of the nicer Gryffindor's, Neville, in hopes of learning more about flying.

The talking dimmed down as a tall woman with grey spiked hair and fierce gold eyes stalked out onto the pitch. She cast her hawk-like eyes over all the students, stopping at every face. "Good Morning students," She spoke with a crisp voice.

There were varying calls of "Good morning" back, and most, unlike Harry, seemed to want to get into the air as fast a possible. "Today is your first flying lesson! I am Madam Hooch and will be instructing you today."

"Well?" She barked looking at them. "Everyone get by a broom."

The students scrambled to get to a broom that wasn't as gnarled or splintery as the next, and soon all the First years were by a broom. "Good, now stick your right hand over the broom and say 'Up!'"

People began to shout 'Up' within seconds, and Harry's broom was one of the ones that shot up in his hand. "Wow," He muttered, looking over the make. It spelled _CleanSweep 28_ on the side and he looked up to see Draco broom already in his hand. The blond looked smugly at him and Harry groaned. _Why did he have to pick a spot across from him of all people?!_

Other people's brooms were behaving like crazy, Neville's wasn't moving, Hermione's started to roll around on the floor like a dog and Susan's started to bounce off the ground. Hooch eventually went around and corrected the wrong stances. Harry took a tiny bit of pleasure in overhearing that Malfoy had been doing it wrong for years.

"Alright!" She barked out, after seeing everyone grip. "On the count of three, you will all gently push off the ground and hover for a few moments. After that time, you will come back down by leaning forward on the broom. Ready? One . . . two . . .--"

Neville however had other plans. Probably being scared that he would be left behind, the first year had pushed off the ground harder and sooner that Madam Hooch wanted.

"Longbottom, no wait you stupid boy!!" She cried out as the chubby Gryffindor went straight into the air on the rickety broom. His broom started to fly higher and higher off the ground until it decided to head towards the rest of the castle.

Harry moved faster than Hooch did. With one smooth motion, he mounted the broom and was in the air. While Neville went flying towards some of the towers, Harry swerved towards the right, trying to determine where his crazy broom would go. "Neville!!" He shouted, catching the boy's attention. Said boy saw him, and attempted to veer the broom away from the fastly approaching columns.

Harry curved between two of the tallest of Hogwarts Towers and passed right by Neville. Before he was out of reach, the Hufflepuff grabbed the other boy by the arm and pulled him off his broom with a firm tug.

The Gryffindor's broom went straight into a stone wall and exploded into a shower of splinters. Neville stilled as Harry pulled him up on the broom and out of the air. "You okay?"

"Yeah," The quiet boy nodded, still in partial shock over what could have happened to him.

A few minutes later both boys made it back to the pitch, Madam Hooch staring at Harry in outrage. "POTTER!!" She roared, striding to the two students.

"Madam Hooch," he said calmly. "I believe that Neville is still in mild shock over what happened. He needs to go to the infirmary."

The teacher was white but nodded. "Ten points away from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for stupidity," Then she smiled. "Thirty to Hufflepuff for bravery and caring."

"No one get on their brooms!" She barked to the other students

Harry frowned at her back as she led Neville away. He looked back at the other Puff's plus Hermione and motioned to Neville then ran up to Madam Hooch. "Professor? I think that I hurt myself too, do you think that we could go together and you stay here to make sure that no one gets on their brooms?"

The teacher paused for a moment and then nodded. "Go on then. I'll inform your teachers of you absence."

Harry took Neville's arm, because he wasn't moving and led him to the castle. "You okay buddy?"

The brunette nodded and gained some color when they got back into Hogwarts. "Th-thanks for saving me." He shivered a little. "I really don't like brooms."

Harry laughed. "Me neither. I liked the feeling of flying, but not so much on a broom. Maybe it was just the type or something." He shrugged, but Neville had a look of shock on his face.

"So you don't like Quidditch?" He asked in confusion. Harry shrugged again.

"I've never played it. How should I know? Besides," He glanced at the rounded boy walking next to him. "Why do you think I would?"

Said boy blushed and looked down. "I don't know, just . . . my Gran always tells me about how your parents were, James Potter one of the best Quidditch players and Lily Potter, highest scoring student of her class."

Harry frowned. "And you thought I would be more like them?"

Here the kid nodded. "Wonder why?" Harry mused.

"Why what?" Neville asked.

He turned to the Gryffindor. "Why you thought that I would be like my parents. I've never met them, never knew them. In fact, you're one of the first people that have actually told me anything substantial about them. I asked Professor Sprout about them, but she didn't know either personally, and when I asked your Head of house, McGonagall who was my father's head, she wouldn't tell me anything."

Neville didn't know what to make of that. He just nodded and walked with the enigma of a boy to the Infirmary.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Morgana sighed and rubbed her forehead. The Owlerly was empty, except for the few hundred standard Owls that perched there. And Hedwig. It had finally opened, surprise, surprise! after most of the school had forgotten about what had happened to Quirrell. She had too, her magic wasn't enough to stand up to a thousand year old castle's, but she knew that something was amiss when it was mentioned.

Especially since Quirrell hadn't been teaching for the past couple days. There actually hadn't been any classes and she had to hand it to Dumbledore, he knew how to power a memory warping ward. Actually, only Darryl remembered, but that was because of his training. Still, it did her that something had happened to the stuttering professor.

"Ugh!" She shuddered and grabbed the letter and a large, well wrapped bag out of the large eagle's claw. It had been waiting here for her, for who knows how long, and she had only come up to send a letter to her grandparents. The brunette recognized the bird, or at least the basic symbol that the bird was wearing on its wings and forehead. A hollow heart with two arrows cris-crossing behind it.

_Him._

She tore open the envelope and dropped the bad to the floor, mentally smacking herself because the bird was still around, watching her with razor sharp eyes. She waved at it weakly. "Shoo?"

The bird screeched and she glared at it. "Don't make me hex you!!"

It glanced at her one last time, as if saying 'I was leaving anyway' and took off. Within seconds it just a dot in the sky. "Stupid arrogant birds . . . " The brunette muttered and opened the letter, eyes flying over the elegant script.

.

.

.

_Dear Morgana,_

_._

_How are you, and I know you hate it when I ask but it helps me sleep at night alright? It seems that you are top of you class in almost everything(as usual) and I am very happy(as usual). :) I sent this letter for many reasons, one to keep my peace of mind, and two, that I needed to ask if you were going to participate in the Night Festival, as your booth last year was an extremely popular one. If so please send it back with Barth as soon as possible, if not, send it anyway. I enjoy hearing from you._

_I would also like to see you this Christmas at the Annual Bard-Hurst Ball. Don't think that just because you're at school you can get out of it. It's on the twentieth, so try not to keep anyone waiting this time. You are the Bard heir and are coming of age so, please, __please__ act your age. You know how important this year is to our businesses, and if not for yourself, please do it for me._

_I have also heard of a certain student that you've taken under your wing, so to speak, a certain Harry Potter? Aside from gaining quite a few supporters in Britain you've also managed to befriend the Boy-Who-Lived? Amazing, nothing less than what I expected from you! I hope to see him sooner or later during the holidays, because I know how you think Morgana._

_And as for your stocks and such, I have sent you a Ledger complete with everything–both yours and mine. Oh, and Marie wants to see you during The Night Festival, apparently she's made something for you and wont let up until she gets a solid promise from you. I hope–no I expect to see you during the Holidays._

_._

_With All Love, _

_Jason Hurst_

.

.

.

Morgana's hands involuntary clutched on the paper, wrinkling it and then tearing it to little bits. She was torn between biting back a sob or taking in the heavenly smell of his magic. She chose the first. It was a few minutes of trying not to desperately cry before she got enough sense to realize that there was someone approaching, and someone else watching.

The brunette managed to wiped away a good amount of the tears before Darryl came rushing in, eyes wild. "What happened?!"

She weakly smiled and he saw the crest on the envelope, before scowling and trying to read it. The dark skinned teen managed to make out some of the writing and rounded on her. "We don't have to go home for Christmas, you know that right? We can go anywhere else you want, hell, we can go see those Mooncalf and Re'em Farms in Mongolia that I refused to go to last year!" Morgana managed to laugh as he tried to make her feel better.

He finally relented after a promise of 'no more Cursed Weapons, ever' that they both knew he wouldn't keep. "I'm fine, I just thought that . . . you know . . . "

"He'd let you have holiday alone?" Darryl finished sadly. He shook his head angrily. "No one makes my girl cry!"

Morgana laughed again. "Or else you'd use your Cursed weapons on him?"

"Or else?" He asked unbelievingly. "I'm using 'em anyway!"

"Nice, nice, but seriously, its okay."

He grabbed her chin gently and looked her in the eye. "No. No its not."

She still looked amused. "You know if anyone walks in here right now our reps are screwed? And I didn't know you cared!" Her voice took a light and high pitched tone.

He rolled his eyes. Now of all times he couldn't get the point across. "Seriously."

"You know I cant smut talk seriously!"

"Not that!"

She paused and took a deep breath.

"Seriously? I'm scared, scared as hell but you already know that."

The teen only nodded. "He's everything everybody wants except me. I'm the 'exception' apparently."

"And me."

Morgana snorted. "Oh you too? You weren't gay last time I checked."

The black haired teen smacked her atop the head. "I don't want him for _you_."

"I don't want him either! I cant–I cant stand how perfect he is, and how much he loves me, even when I don't love him!"

"It will be okay," He tried to console her. "Like anyone would want either of you," He teased, hiding the huge amount of concern he felt for the brunette, and left the Owlery to give the girl some privacy. "See you in History, okay?"

"Right," She called back after him, opening the package. _Hun,_ she thought distantly. _He really did send a Ledger . . . _and try as she might, she couldn't stop the silly smile that engulfed her face, before slapping it off bitterly. "Damn magic," She cursed resentfully. "It's all over this stuff!"

"And its just like him," Morgana muttered darkly. "Overloading all of the stuff he sends me with his magic. Its not my fault that we're perfectly magically compatible! Just the same, we're completely personality-ly incompatible!!" She declared, stood up and found herself face first with 'Barth'.

"DAAH!" She yelled, backing away from the intimidating bird. "Don't freggin' scare me like that!!"

It merely held out its claw, as if waiting for a letter. She scowled at it, and stuck her tongue out. "I haven't even written it yet! You'll have to wait!"

"Ugh, stupid bird," Morgana said as she exited the Owlerly, clutching the packages. "I cant believe that we're partly the same species!"

And with all that was going on, she didn't remember the other person that was watching her until several days later.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, I heard about the Broom lesson!"

Harry nodded vaguely and continued thumbing through the large tome on his lap. He sat in the Hufflepuff Common Room a few hours later, Justin dozing lightly next to him. "What did you hear?"

Morgana grinned and managed to push the previous incident behind her. "That you managed to gain Hufflepuff twenty points and save Neville Longbottom! Nice!"

The boy snorted. "Pssh. It was nothing. Anyway, I wasn't about to let him get hurt! He could have died if no one had stepped in. The school's safety is extremely lax."

"Yeah, don't I know it," She mused and swung over the couch so that she was upside down. The brunette tried to read the book, but failed. "What'cha reading?"

"Oh nothing, just a little book I found in your room."

"What book?" She asked in dread.

"You know, just some light reading. _The Bard : A History of One of America's Top Ingredient Suppliers_."

She yelped and turned on the couch so that she was back right side up. "And how, pray tell, did you get into my room?"

He put a finger to his lips. "Trade secret."

Morgana laughed as Madam Sprout came into the Common Room. She looked about for a moment before landing her eyes on Harry. "Harry would you please come here?"

He nodded curiously and put the book down. "What do you need professor?"

She frowned a bit and sighed. "Headmaster Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office."

Morgana watched the exchange with narrowed eyes. Her body was behind the couch, so you could only see the top of her head and eyes. Justin was also watching the with sleepy eyes. "Am I safe to assume that I will be coming with you two?"

Sprout cast her a glance. "Yes you are. While other Houses don't use the mentoring system like you implemented," Morgana smiled triumphantly. "We do, so you are someone that needs to show up if Harry is ever called to the Headmaster's office."

"Right!" Justin could only mutter something about over-excitable Americans as the three left.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Lemon Drop anyone?"

Morgana had to stop herself from twitching. It was almost to good to pass up! "No thank you sir." She grit out.

Harry refused as well, and Professor Sprout sat in tow. The three were seated in the Headmaster's office, and Morgana felt her eyes burning and melting out of her skull. Nice.

He seemed not to notice her irritation, his eyes were on Harry. Ugh, she wanted to pluck them out and make him scream! Not really, but she still wanted to get out of here. Now!!

"Now Professor Sprout, I would wonder why Miss Bard is here? I clearly called for Mr. Potter, and maybe it is best if she went back to her Common Room." Oh. Hell. No. Morgana kept a bright smile on her face even as she was insulted. Apparently she would be treated like a first year, even when she was graduating top of her class.

Sprout also looked uncomfortable and offended at his words. "Well you see Albus, I had told you before the school year started about the Mentoring system that Morgana wanted to install, and you had agreed. You signed the papers, and it was thus born. Morgana here is Harry's mentor."

"Ahh," He peered at the two students over his overly-gaudy glasses with a look of slight disbelief. "I see. We'll have to talk about this, but for now, lets continue as soon as–oh here they are!"

The door opened not a second later admitting both Professor McGonagall with Ronald Weasely and Snape with the bratty Draco kid. Both teachers looked upset, and the students looked even madder, which multiplied when they saw Harry.

"Why didn't you didn't show up Harry!?"

"You stole my wand Potter!!"

Snape was eyeing the slightly amused Harry with looked of pure loathing, and when he caught sight of Morgana, it intensified. She glared back with not a hint of fear. When he tried to use Legilimency on her, a small piece of technology on her person activated and spread an invisible magical barrier over her mind. He flinched back slightly and the brunette knew it had worked.

Over the years Snape had mind raped her, and countless other students. It was disgusting, and what was even more disgusting was the ward that made it impossible to detect the effects of mind-rape. And children, who do you think is master of those wards?

Oh, I think you'll figure it out.

The only way she had actually affirmed that her mind was being raped was by thinking something so vile, so disgusting, he had to be scarred.

The only reason that she actually knew about Legilimency had been the topics that her Defense Against the Dark Art professor had given her in her fourth year. Everyone in the class had picked a topic out of a hat that Professor Mayharm had brought in with her. Morgana had gotten the _Mind Arts_, and she had the rest of the year to research everything she could find out on the subject. It was horrifying. Although she should thank her lucky stars that she hadn't gotten _Cursed Weapons_ that Darryl had. Now he had a whole freakin' collection of them!

But Legilimency was, in many countries, the magical version of rape. Including America, which really surprised her, because she didn't know that. Morgana had actually researched its place in many different countries, and learned that several Governments had kept it under wraps because if they had huge trials and convictions, people would actually learn about it. That would cause people getting interested in it and trying to master it. It was something that couldn't happen.

Although it wasn't banned, as crazy as it sounded because it was extremely useful and in a lot of countries(Britain not included) you had to have a licence to learn it, and get it renewed monthly.

But it was a disturbing art. The only people who actually got it were Criminal Psychologists and such, other people who payed the heavy licencing fee's were carefully watched and monitored.

As for Snape? She had thought of the first and only time she had seen _PeeWee's Playhouse_.

It worked like a charm. Literally!

He flinched back, hit his head on one of the heavy stocked shelves and almost knocked himself out! It was one of Morgana's fondest memories . . . and she should use it next time she went to Azkaban! That would so work!

But she should really bring herself back to the present. 'Dum-Dum' was speaking. "Now, both Mr. Weasely and Mr. Malfoy claim that you had tricked them into being at the Trophy Room the night that they were found out of bed. Mr. Malfoy also claims that you stole his wand and placed it in the room to lure him there after curfew."

Harry looked like the epitome of innocence, which in fact he was, and to Morgana it looked utterly adorable. "Professor Dumbledore sir, Draco Malfoy challenged me to a Wizarding Duel in the Trophy Room, one which I declined, and Ron Weasely jumped in and decided to be my 'second'. Neither of them seemed to listen when I told them that I wasn't going to participate. As for Malfoy's wand," He cast a side glance at the blond. "Well maybe he pissed someone off that he should have?"

The blond growled at him while Snape went a dangerous pale color. Ronald was being glared at by Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "So you had no knowledge of Malfoy's wand being stolen?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir."

The aged wizard looked at the Gryffindor and Slytherin heads. "Well it seems as that mystery is solved." Chuckles went around the room and Morgana rolled her eyes. God hadn't these people ever seen a teen flick before? "The punishment stands, good day."

The four left after the dismissal, and Morgana and Harry rose to join them when Dumbledore stopped them. "Stop for a moment, we still have something that needs discussing," Morgana sat down hesitantly, and Harry looked to the door helplessly.

"Now," He started looking over the three Hufflepuff's in the room. "I would like to know where Mr. Potter went after he had the 'incident' a near week ago."

Morgana stiffened and discreetly activated the small tech on her wrist to cover Harry as well. It wouldn't even try and harm Dumbledore at all, merely keep him from getting in. "And I would also like to why you are covering your scar Harry." The wizard's wand was out in a second, and he flicked it at the glamor over Harry's forehead making it melt away.

When he saw the small silver of a scar, Dumbledore went white and fell back on his chair. Morgana and Harry were both shocked seeing the wizard so unbalanced. All his resolve was gone. "Do you have any idea what you've done?" He half asked in a whisper. "Why? Why would you do that?"

Morgana gaped, actually gaped at the elder man. She stood up in anger as her eyes smoldered, and she was having trouble controlling her magic. "I do. I know exactly what we've done!!" Dumbledore looked up in surprise and Harry cut in.

"I agreed. I wanted the scar gone." His voice was low, and his emerald eyes were dark. "I didn't want a freaking _Soul_ attached to my head!!" He paused. "And for the record, my name is Mr. Potter to you. Not Harry."

The headmaster looked up at the students with sadness, disappointment and no small amount of alarm on his face. "You have no idea what you've done!"

"As I just told you, we do. I've never made a decision without Harry's consent, I care about him unlike some people!"

Albus smiled ruefully. "Hoping to have some more political backing when you got back to the states, my dear?"

Sprout shout out of her chair in a second as Morgana went pale with fury. "ALBUS!!" All three were surprised at the stout woman's attitude. Until now she had stood back and let them nuke it out, but now she was furious, hair askew and face red with anger. "How dare you do this!?" She hissed. "I've stood back and let this happen, time and time again, taken all of your ridiculous oaths and you dare to break my trust like this?! Do you even know exactly what you're implying!?"

He turned pleadingly at her, looking for some sort of support. He shouldn't have sent McGonagall away! "I'm merely saying, was it pure coincidence that got the pair together? Miss Bard did come up with the mentoring system did she not? What is to say--"

He was cut off by a pressure that came from the youngest in the room. Harry was glaring at the wizard, and his magic had started to make the tables and chairs creak from the powerful gravity. Fawkes, the wizard's phoenix had squawked loudly and with a flash of fire, was gone from the room.

"_How dare you_," He repeated in a hiss. "Who do you think you are to judge her like that!? Aren't you the sort of person who's supposed to accept and not judge people? The 'Greatest Wizard' in the world?!" He scoffed. "But even if it is true," He looked at the pale brunette. "I'm glad."

Harry's magic let off as he locked eyes with her. "I'm really, really glad." He smiled sincerely. The young boy glared one last time at the Headmaster and turned towards the door. "Good bye."

The brunette sat and watched him leave. When the door finally closed behind the boy, she turned, and faced the wizard. "Dumbledore, I have the backing of several different politicians, because they were close to myself and my parents when they were alive. I am the heir to one of the larger suppliers of Magical Ingredient and soon to be the head and only controller." She neatly folded her hands in her lap. "I am not someone to be messed with."

Dumbledore seemed emotionless. "My dear, merely because you have the backing of several minimal bureaucrats and are the," He paused. "_Director_, of a modest immaterial supplier in America of all places," He smiled, but there was a hint of a threat. "Means that you have no real impact in Britain."

Morgana stood up and walked to the door at a much more sedated pace than Harry, until she stopped in the door's archway and turned back to the teachers. She smiled back at Dumbledore brightly, a dark gleam in her eyes.

"I guess that we'll just have to see about that, wont we?"

**TBC**

Hmmm, I used a lot of breaks in this one. Wonder why? And I know, I know! Lame MasterCard jokes all around! XD And I complained, and the Hits were back! YAY!

Harry-and-Morgana!Fluff time!! WooHoo!! Nothing perverted though!! Its all family love! And saving Neville? Totally something that Hufflepuff!Harry would have done!! And Draco would have never tattled on Flint! Regardless of how stupid he is, he still has some inner cunning and smarts. Really, who knew? And performance next chapter! Bet you'd all like to see a magical story telling hmmm?

As for Dumbledore, now he knows, Woo. Blah. I dislike writing him. He annoys meh so. But don't think that he'll take this lying down. I'm actually having troubled deciding on what coarse he'll take. Physical? Political? Magical? OH the choices!

And the letter wouldn't stay the way I wanted!! Damn thing! Oh well, if anyone knows how to fix it and _keep it fixed_, PM me ok?

DUDE. I've gotten over SIXTEEN THOUSAND HITS~!!! That is awesome, and I'm extremely grateful! -bows- Thanks everyone! I love you all!

**Thanks everybody for reviewing, love you all! :'D Tears of joy. I swears it.**

**Special Thanks To The Reviewers, The People Who I Get All My Feedback From:** HarryAnyPears, Oraman Asturi, Bobboky, AlixMM, jumping-jo, Goddessa39, Alorkin, ginny75, Lady Knight Keladry, Barefoot Bohemian, SiriusBlackIsGod, Roland, kyzhart, call015, Sophie, HarrySlytherinson, HelKat, Belladonna16, imgonnadie, mike raven, ThistleThorne, The-Resident, Maximillian1, lordamnesia, hemotem, darknessmolded, Wonderbee31 and MartinDeShade!!


	9. I Am An Arms Dealer

**Welcome to the World**

I Am An Arms Dealer With Weapons In The Form Of Words  
And Don't Really Care Which Side Wins  
As Long As The Room Keeps Singing  
That's Just The Business I'm In, Yeah

--'This Aint A Scene, Its An Arms Race' By Fall Out Boy--

.

Originally by Kyuubi08(First Years, This Way)

Adopted by Shimo Ino

.

.

.

Quirrell lay in the Hospital wing unmoving as he had for the past few days. Only on occasion did Madam Pomfrey check on him, and that was to make sure that he was still breathing. See, he wasn't the most popular teacher, even among other teachers. Inside his core however, the complete opposite was happening.

Voldemort is an impatient being. He hates waiting, hates to be kept from what he wants. And because of that he is a man who uses a large amount of force to get what he wants. He's not one for finesse, but pure power.

Quirrell, the weak wizard that he is, _wants_ to help his master, _wants_ to serve him in any way, but doesn't want to die.

Although it seems that dying is the only way to truly serve his Dark Lord.

Quirrell it seems, has a dilemma.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The lights were turned down low in the Hufflepuff Common Room as Natalie drew a number of small runes around her 'stage'. The Puffs crowded round excitedly, wanting to see the new 'show' that the blond would put on.

The blond gathered her palms together, rubbing them until light began to glow from her skin. She smiled as the crowd gasped and cheered. Her pale hands began to shake as if something was trying to escape her palms, color dancing around the darkened room.

"There once was a tale, along long time ago, not so far away actually!" The room laughed, Harry included as he sat with the first year Hufflepuff's plus Hermione and Neville. Susan and Hannah had invited her after the Broom lesson, and Harry had asked Neville after remembering it when they had gotten to the Infirmary.

The blond continued slowly opening her hand, letting the lights take shape into small animals and forming the ground beneath them. For a split second Harry was sure that he was still in the Common room, then he could hear a forest around him, birds chirping, water gurgling and the works.

He realized in embarrassment that his eyes were closed, and opened them quickly with a gasp. He could see all around him a forest, but lightly in the background the outline of Natalie, the furniture and other students.

"_There were many stories that I wanted to focus on, but since my lighting needed work, I chose this one_," Her voice rang out, oddly louder and calmer than usual. "_I've done many stories, stories of misery and woe,_" Suddenly the room could make out an image of _Romeo and Juliet_, both lying over each other, dead. "_Stories of bravery and adventure,_" Now there was an image of a robed man fighting a giant Dragon for a golden fleece. "_And stories of Labyrinths and bulls,_" An image of a man running towards an exit with a giant horned monster on his heels.

"_But what I haven't done is tell stories of Great Battles and Victories._" Suddenly, in his minds eye, Harry could see an image of a creature with a man's torso, and a scorpion's body. Ignoring the protests of "_No Natalie, No!!_" from Morgana who was laughing way too hard in the back, the room concentrated on the appearance of a desert background that flowed about the snarling creature. Harry flinched back when bits of sand flew into his face. Or at least he _thought_ it was bits of sand. He couldn't be sure.

In front of the creature there was a walled city, one with fortifications so vast that it was impossible that he would try and siege it by himself. The city was beautiful, you could tell from so far away, it had high monuments and colored streets with huge fountains, despite being in the middle of a desert.

It was only a few moments until out of the sand crawled dead men that were being barely held up by the papery skin that was left after several hundred years of entombment and the crisp bandages that impaired their movement. Many held wickedly curved swords, others banished long spears and more held bows and arrows. Horses and camels had also risen, dead but standing strong; some being ridden, others pulling chariots. Among those, large objects of machinery had risen out of the ground, in fact, they were catapults that had begun to move into place without any help.

It was an army of the un-dead. An army of mummies.

The Scorpion man looked all around himself and smiled a horrible grin. He opened his mouth and spoke in a raspy voice, "_**Take no survivors.**_"

And with a great cry, the newly risen army rushed to the city. . .

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Why Cornelius! I am glad you could made it!" Dumbledore cheerfully greeted as the pudgy man entered his office, Secretary following like a love struck puppy.

"Albus!" Cornelius Fudge exclaimed clasping the elder man's hand and taking a ready seat. "Good to see you, how is the school doing?"

"Well," The wizard replied but seemed to want to press on. "I need your help with something that has been brought to my attention lately." He paused. "Its one of my . . . foreign student."

The Minister looked confused. "Foreign student? Who could that be?" He looked pensive. "It isn't one of the Patil twins is it? Last time I talked with their uncle--"

"No Cornelius, not the Patil's," Dumbledore interpreted. "Morgana Bard. You see, it seems that--"

"No."

"She's been gathering–wait what?"

"No." The Headmaster was shell shocked and at a loss for words. "I may be one of the greatest Ministers that Britain has ever seen"–Dumbledore highly disbelieved that.–"But I am not, _not_ going up against one of the more powerful magical families in the known world!"

He sat back on his chair, cheerful mood now gone. Albus couldn't believe the fast change of mood at just the girls name. "But, Cornelius, surely you cant be serious?"

The large man turned slightly red and his secretary, following his lead, began to glare at the elder man. Though it made her look extremely constipated. "I am dead serious Albus! I remember Morgana from when she was a little tyke," He smiled. "Such a cute child. I was the one that recommend and got her a place at Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore sat in his chair, seemingly struck. The Minister however wasn't done. "Her family were avid supporters of my predecessor, when they lived in Britain of corse. It was a sad day indeed when they moved, moved so suddenly," The pudgy man paused in reminisces. The aged wizard, for his part, used Legilimency to enter the Ministers mind.

He got an image of Cornelius clutching a newspaper and holding his head in his hands, muttering, "Dear Merlin no. . ." Honing in on the newspaper only got him a blurred picture of a city street with muggle please-men covering up two bodies. The large caption read, _**Michael and Eve Bard, Dead in Accident : Leaves Fight Over Inheritance**_

"Very sudden actually, like they were trying to get away from something . . ." He shook his head and Dumbledore out of it. "I apologize Albus, but I will not get into your political games this time. Good day."

And with that, the Minister departed Albus Dumbledore's office leaving the elder man with a wealth of information, and him none the wiser.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was almost the end of October, and many of the Hufflepuff students were putting up black and orange decorations in celebration. The previously black and yellow room was now black and orange, and many of the students were dressed up.

"Sooo . . . you're a Potion Supplier?"

Morgana blinked and looked up over her History essay. Harry was reading through that damn book again and looking at the moving pictures. He traced a diagram of a self-chopping knife and stirring ladle. "Yes, my family's been in the business for over a century."

"What does the job entail?"

"And why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking--" With a dramatic gasp she interrupted him.

"You _do_ that?"

He glared at her and she grinned insanely. "I was thinking that maybe I could do that too."

She simple looked at him for a moment. "Is that because I'm already in it, or because you actually want to do it?"

He flushed and looked away. "It shouldn't matter cause I'm going to need a job any--"

"Hold up, it does matter!"

"Does not!"

"Harry," She sighed and placed the essay and pen on the small coffee table that sat in front of the couch. "Come here,"

He dutifully shuffled over right next to her without looking up. Morgana sighed. "Are you sulking?"

"No,"

"I haven't even scolded you yet!"

"So?"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Harry, look at me okay?" The pouting boy looked up. "Okay you know what? Don't look at me, I feel the need to hug you and tell you to be whatever you want to be."

He stared at her even harder, pouting his lips until his whole face started to turn red. "No, NO! Stop staring at me like that!!"

"You have been denied!" Harry shot back as he widened his eyes and leaned closer to the brunette.

"Ack! No, seriously, stop. We need to have _the talk_,"

"You are such a pervert Morgana." Natalie commented blandly as she passed by the pair. A few students snickered and Morgana flushed. "It didn't sound like that in my head!"

"Uh hunn, sure it didn't,"

"Bitch!!" She called off the couch.

"That's what he said!"

Morgana could only growled then straightened herself back up. "Now then,"

"No now then!" Harry declared firmly. "What if it's what I want? What I really, really want to do?"

The brunette sighed and rubbed her head. She spared the boy a glance, and saw that he was "Well, if that is what you want, then there's nothing that I can do about it," Harry grinned triumphantly, then faded when she asked, "But do you actually know what you have to do for the job?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Have to find what exactly a Potion Supplier does, have to find out–woah!" Harry was hard at work, researching the five W's and one H of a Potion supplier, and had found almost nothing. The whole library was almost all academia based, nothing outside the normal realm of study. The bespeckled boy wasn't going to give up however, as Morgana though that she had found a clever way to get him off of that job.

Exactly a month from now he would prove to her how determined he was to work as a potion supplier with an essay and maybe a power-point. It was genius! It couldn't fail–except that he couldn't find a single. Damn. Thing. About. IT!

It was when he was stalking down the Potion section for the fifth time, checking titles again that he had bumped into a small girl his age pulling out a high level ingredient book.

She 'eeped!' but didn't look up, merely mumbling a small sorry and tried to make a run for it. Harry blinked and she was almost out of reach. "Hey wait!"

He gently touched her shoulder and she almost immediately turned onto him, pivoting onto her heel and thrusting an open, brightly glowing palm into his shoulder. The boy was sent backwards into one of the bookshelves, knocking the books onto the floor. He heard Madam Prince hurrying over to where they were with a screech, but Harry couldn't think straight, could barely breath–what the hell did she do to him??–however he had enough sense to cast a small illusion spell over her.

After all, it wasn't every day when a fellow student grew small white feathered wings, her hair began to lengthen and blond and her dark skin rippled before his eyes into a glowing pale. She cast him a fleeting glance, one of fear and uncertainly before running off.

Harry grimly smiled before he blacked out completely.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where is he?"

Silence met her answer.

"Let me ask that again. Where. The. Fuck. Is. He?"

"My dear,"

"Don't go there," Morgana snarled. She was close, so close to her breaking point, close to whipping out the big guns, stuff that she was saving for her Mastery. Breath, she reminded herself. "Don't try to calm me because it wont work. I am this close Dumbledore, this close," She held out two finger to measure out how small her patience was at this point. Not so good. "To leaving, and if I have to, I will take Harry with me."

Professor Sprout stood behind her, mouth in a firm line. She may not be able to speak any of his secrets, but by Merlin, she would not stay still again. Darryl was also there, standing in the background. There was nothing on his face, just a blank space of skin.

"You have no power over him here." Dumbledore spoke in an indignant voice. He was master of this school, he was tired of her talking down to him. "You barely have any power over your own being."

Morgana let out a bark of laugh. "Oh the power you have! You cant even expel me! Those laws that you've made have cost you way too much, I'm surprised that it isn't gone and done away with already. Oh wait," She gasped dramatically. "It is! Smart choice for the new generation."

"The only way that I'll be gone is by my own power or by graduation. And Harry can leave anytime he wants thanks to your bad legislation. His relatives don't care about him, the want him gone! They'll throw him out, and what will you do then?" The brunette shivered a bit as one of the most powerful men on the planet stared her down.

His eyes glinted oddly. "Let us not forget that you cannot leave yet, lest your magic dry up completely," He ignored her glare. "And either way your, _husband_, cant help you here." He didn't let on the fact that Fudge has just visited, that she still had him as a avid supporter. It would be risky, even if she did already know.

The aged wizard knew he hit a nerve as she flushed with anger. "Fuck you sir. Fuck you."

Both of them continued to fight and argue, never giving any ground and never noticing a pair of small animals, a tiny Pegasus that could fit into someone's hand and a black serpent making their way past the hallway, and towards the locked and warded infirmary.

**TBC**

Oh hey you guys! Happy New Year~!!

I don't really have much to say, except for sorry that this is so short, but thanks for reading anyway!!

**Special Thanks To The Reviewers:** Nari Starfire, Aleazanna, Marius DeJordan, Wonderbee31, AlixMM, Lady Knight Keladry, thyrokio, Evilgoddss, adenoide, Oraman Asturi, BURNZY116, jammies2000, imgonnadie, The-Resident, SiriusBlackIsGod, Play4ever, SquirrelnoShi, Johnny-on-the-spot, HarrySirius Fan, Chi Vayne, Alorkin, Bobboky, dommage, linistita, HelKat, fraewyn, bdb869, Zulaq and noylj!!!!!

_Dudes, you guys make my Holidays worthwhile! Have a GREAT New Years! WOOT~!!!_


End file.
